


Mercy for the Merciless

by Goatmom Toriel (MissTK)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Goatmom%20Toriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years following the removal of the barrier and the monsters' migration to the surface, life for them and Frisk seem to be going perfectly, but when confronted by people who still don't like monsters, will Frisk continue to show mercy towards those who want to harm their family or will they be forced to fight? [Post pacifist run]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the years after the monsters' liberation, thanks to Frisk, monsters and humans have been living side by side in harmony. And while the general public has accepted them, there was still a handful of humans who did not welcome the monsters and saw anyone who associated themselves with them as monsters as well.

\- -

 

“Frisk? Hey, Frisk. You awake?”

“Frisk, wake up. You fell asleep again.” Grumbling, Frisk sat up from the table they were at and yawned a bit. they looked over to Papyrus and Sans and rubbed her eyes. “Don't tell me you and Sans were up late again on the internet again,” Papyrus said, hands on his hips.

“Nah, bro. I went to bed super early last night. Around 3.” Frisk smiled and stretched a bit, “No, Papyrus. I was just finishing up some homework and decided to take a small nap.” He nodded, going back to the kitchen.

“Good. I hope you're hungry for something truly amazing. My culinary skills have improved greatly since we've been to the surface. And I, the great Papyrus, is only two lessons short of becoming a master chef.” They smiled more and started to close her textbooks and notebook before cleaning the table. Sans sat at the table, watching before speaking up.

“So, how was school today, Frisk? You made any new friends being our ambassador and all?” They smiled and nodded, “I did. I even made a few guy friends.”

“You got any dates coming up with any of them?”

“No. I think I did enough dating underground with you guys.” Sans chuckled, hearing the front door open.

“Sans? Papyrus? Can one of you please help me?” a voice called out. Sans got up and walked over to the door, “Back from grocery shopping again, Toriel?” She nodded, handing him one of the bags she had.

“Yes. They were having a sale on butterscotch pie filling and some other things I know Frisk likes so I got it.” Toriel looked over at Frisk and smiled before going to put the things she got away. Frisk waved before setting the table.

“Excuse me, Toriel,” they heard Papyrus, walking past Toriel with a pot in his hands. “Ah, Frisk. Are you ready to try my newest cuisine? I've been watching the human cooking shows and I must say they have some interesting recipes I've been dying to try out.” Frisk leaned up to look into the pot, only for Papyrus to raise it above his head.

“No, no peeking until it's time to eat. I want this to remain a secret until the final moments.” They nodded and went to help Toriel and Sans put up the food. Toriel smiled at Frisk, “Oh, Frisk. I got a call from one of your teachers today.”

“Oh? About what?” They picked up a can of green beans to put away.

“...Are the other children bothering you?” Frisk stopped for a moment before grabbing some fruit out the bag.

“It's nothing bad, mom.”

“Because if it was, Sans or I could go talk to them.”

“I can handle myself. You said that yourself, remember?” Frisk smiled at Toriel as she nodded. “Right. I did say that, did I?” She gave Frisk a brief hug before heading to the dining room. Sans waited until Toriel was out of earshot before turning to Frisk.

“So, what really happened?” he asked. Frisk sighed, throwing the empty bag away. “Some idiot decided to trip me while I was going to my locker before trying to blame that Monster Kid for it.”

“You stood up for the little guy?”

“Of course I did. But then the principal showed up and I got in trouble.” Sans sighed and shook his head, “I know you wanted to go back to a human school, but maybe you should have stayed at Tori's. At least the only jerk there won't trip you.” They nodded in agreement before walking with Sans to the dining room.

“So, Papyrus,” Toriel said, “What did you make for dinner?” Papyrus smiled and opened the lid to the pot.

“Behold! I, the great Papyrus, has made a variant of spaghetti I've never dreamed of making! I call it 'chicken alfredo'!” Frisk looked into the pot and made a face.

“What's with that face? You haven't even tasted it yet.”

“Did you remember to cook the chicken before adding it, Papyrus?” He looked into the pot as well.

“Is that a problem, Frisk? I assumed the heat from the pasta and sauce would cook it.”

“No, Papyrus. You have to cook the chicken before you add it to the pasta or else I'll get sick eating it.” The taller skeleton's smile faded, “Oh. Seems like I'm still not used to all of these new ingredients you humans use.”

“It's okay, Papyrus. I can whip up something for us all to eat,” Frisk said, heading into the kitchen, “Mom, do you want to help me?” Toriel smiled, “Of course, my child. I would love to help you.” She got up and went into the kitchen as Sans stood up.

“Well, if you guys need me, I'll be heading to work. Don't 'skull'k around while I'm gone,” he said, making Papyrus look at him.

“And where are you going this time?”

“It's my shift to do some gardening at the school Frisk attends. Those bushes aren't going to keep themselves trimmed, you know.” Papyrus nodded, “Just be careful out there, Sans. I heard that there are still humans who don't like monsters and it would be a shame if someone tried to hurt you.” Sans chuckled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Don't worry about me, bro. I can handle myself. Anyone try to mess with me, I'll just show them how we monsters really are.” With that, Sans left the house, walking down the road to the high school. His smile faded a bit as he looked at his phone, seeing a text message coming through from an odd number.

' _That kid that picked on them isn't that big of a threat. No need to hurt 'em._ ' He stuffed the phone back into his pocket as he got to work. He would just have to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and hope that Frisk wouldn't get involved. They had already done so much for everyone and it wouldn't be fair for them to be dragged back into mess over their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive how slow it's starting. I started writing this late last night, but I promise it'll pick up speed as more things happen and old favorites are re-introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some people say high school is the best years of your life. Those people must not have been monster supporters or monsters.

Early the next morning, before the sun was even peeking over the horizon, Frisk woke up to the sound of a window breaking downstairs. Putting on their slippers, they quietly went to their door and looked out. There was a light on downstairs and Frisk was sure that Sans was out working. Inching to the stairs, Frisk got a better look and frowned. They saw someone in all black, rooting around the living room before trashing it.

“Hey! Leave our stuff alone!” They yelled, rushing down the stairs to face the intruder. The other stood at least a foot shorter than Frisk and laughed.

“Why do you care what happens to these monsters? Why aren't you even staying with your real family?” Frisk frowned before sighing. They weren't going to fight him. There were always a peaceful solution to everything. Always try to talk to him first.

“Why are you even here, vandalizing a teacher's home? Aren't you up past your bedtime anyway?” The other looked at them.

“That's none of your business. Why aren't you with the family that took care of you? Do you really think monsters are capable of loving and caring?” Frisk felt their eye twitch a bit, but kept they composure. They continued to talk.

“I came back from the mountains with the monsters, didn't I? They cared for me when I was injured. They were the ones who dried my tears when I cried. But let me ask you something, what have they done to hurt you personally?”

“What do you mean? They did nothing to m-” Time to confront them.

“Then why do you hate them? How would you feel if I went to your house and trashed it just because I don't like how your family looks?” The intruder looked down at his feet, in shame. Frisk walked over to him, “Why are you even doing this when they did you nothing wrong?” He sighed, “It's my parents who hates monsters and they expect me to hate them too. But honestly, I like monsters. They're so cool and kind, especially Ms. Toriel.”

“Frisk? Who's there?” Toriel asked with a yawn, walking down the stairs in a fluffy lavender house robe. She stopped, seeing the intruder, “Desmond? Why are you here?” Frisk looked at the intruder before he turn and ran out the door, apologizing for everything. They sighed and looked at Toriel.

“Student of yours, mom?” She sighed and nodded, “Yes. Well, former student. When his parents found out that I was a monster, they moved him to another school.” Frisk sighed again as Papyrus came running down the stairs.

“What's going on? I heard the window breaking.”

“Oh. We had an intruder, Papyrus. Nothing serious.”

“Nothing serious, Toriel? Is anything stolen? Frisk, are you okay? Who did this?” Frisk yawned and went to get the broom and dustpan.  
“I, the great Papyrus, will-” Frisk handed the broom to him.

“Do you mind sweeping up the glass while I make sure we have something to cover the window?”

“Hmm? Oh sure,” he said going to sweep up the glass that was on the floor. Toriel started to straighten up the couch and table as Frisk went to find something to put over the window until they could get it repaired. This had to have been the fourth break-in they had this month and while it got on their nerves, Frisk could understand why some would still distrust monsters. But even so, it was getting tiring to constantly explain why they chose to live with Toriel and the others instead of going back to their own family. Their old family honestly didn't care when they went missing as a child. They were the middle one out of three so they were mostly ignored anyway. Their family only cared once Frisk came back with the others to act as ambassador, wanting to claim that they were worried and did all they could to find them. For once in their life, Frisk lashed out in anger, saying they would never go back with them and they never wanted to see them again.

“Sup Frisk. What are you doing up so early?” They blinked out of their thoughts and saw Sans standing nearby, drinking a soda from the local fast food places nearby. “Oh, hi Sans. We had another break in,” they said, sitting on the front steps, “This time it was one of mom's old students.” His ever present smile shrunk by a fraction before he sat next to them.

“I guess there's no changing some people's minds about us. You shouldn't let it get to you.” They nodded, “I know that, but I just don't want you guys to end up like those poor monsters that were killed a while ago.” He nodded, handing them his soda, “Here. You can have the rest of it. You're going to need your energy since it's too late for you to go back to sleep.” Frisk took it and raised an eyebrow to Sans.

“What's in it?”

“Just soda.”

“No pranks?”

“Nah. Even I know when you're being serious about something.” Frisk nodded and sipped it before looking up at the sky.

“Sans?”

“Hmm?”

“...Never mind. It's nothing important.” He nodded and stood up, heading to the garage. “When you're done with that soda, let's fix that window, alright.” Frisk nodded and stood up, following him.

\- -

Frisk headed toward their locker in between classes, talking to Monster Kid and carrying his books.

“Man, do you think I'll be able to finish that essay before Friday?” Frisk nodded, “I think so. You got the fastest feet in the school whenever you're not trying to run. How much do you have done already?”

“I… haven't started it yet.”

“Seriously? It's Wednesday and you haven't started it?”

“It's not my fault the prompt is so boring...” He stopped in front of his locker and blinked. Frisk looked as well and frowned. On the locker, someone had written 'Monster, go back underground' in permanent marker. Kid frowned before looking at Frisk's locker. Theirs had lewd drawings of them on it with the words 'Monster lover' and other rude comments on it.

“H-Hey, do you think we should tell someone?” Frisk went to their locker and opened it, “I'll talk to the principal about it. We should get you to class first. You know how stuck the teacher can be.” He nodded and smiled. Frisk got their things and closed the locker before leading Kid to his next class.

“...Hey, Frisk? Why do people still hate us monsters?”

“Because they're stupid and can't see how great you guys are,” they said, walking into a classroom and setting his books down, “Alright, I'll see you for lunch, okay?” He nodded, hopping into his seat.

“See ya, Frisk.” Frisk waved and headed to their own class down the hall, only to be stopped by a group of girls.

“Hey, Frisk~” one girl said, her hair up in a ponytail, “Can we, like, talk about your little monster friend?”

“Can this wait until after class? I don't want to be late.” Frisk tried to walk by only to be grabbed by one of the girl's friends.

“No, Frisk. Now. He's a creepy little pervert and I want you to take care of it.” Frisk pulled their arm away, fixing their arm sleeve.

“If you're talking about Kid, he gets nervous around people he looks up to and really like. What did he do that was so perverted that you have to stop me from going to class to tell me?” The girl frowned.

“He pretended to trip to look up my skirt,” she said, crossing her arms. Frisk pinched the bridge of their nose.

“Kid has no arms to balance himself with when he runs. Odds are, he was running to get to class and tripped next to you. I doubt he would look up your skirt on purpose,” Frisk said before muttering “Or anyone else for that matter”. The girl glared.

“What's that suppose to mean? At least I'm decent looking.”

“And what's that suppose to mean?” The girl and her friends laughed a bit.

“Frisk, look at yourself. Your hair is a frizzy mess, you wear those oversized sweaters everyday along with some off-brand skirt and pants under it. You don't even wear makeup. What kind of girl does that?” And there it was. Time to correct her.

“What makes you think I'm a girl?”

“You use the girl's bathroom, duh.”

“I'm not a girl though. I'm me and now if you don't mind, I need to get to class.” Frisk walked through them before stopping.

“Oh, and if you're so worried about someone looking up your skirt, try wearing one that doesn't stop at your thighs. No one here, monster or otherwise, is interested in you like that.” Before Frisk could go to her classroom, the girl grabbed their hair and pulled, knocking Frisk onto the floor. Frisk flinched and looked up at the girl.

“And what makes a mop-looking cross dresser so in tuned with what guys want?” Frisk stood up, dusting themselves off.

“I'm not a cross dresser. Like I said, I'm just me so leave me alone.” Frisk moved through the girls and went to their class as the bell rang. They could tell today was going to be one of those days.

\- -

Once lunch was over, Frisk went the bathroom to wash their hands. Inside, they could hear the girl from earlier on her cellphone and rolled their eyes.

“I'm pretty sure Frisk is a just a boy wearing a skirt. I mean Frisk told me she wasn't a girl so she has to be a boy.” Oh, that was rich. “I swear, if I see her in the bathroom, me and my girlfriends will make her look more like a boy.” That sounded a bit too much for Frisk, who dried their hands and quietly tried to leave. Before they could leave, the girl's friends came in, grabbing them.

“Let me go!” Frisk yelled, struggling as the girl came out the stall.

“Hi, Frisk~ Ready for your makeover?” Frisk frowned, trying to think of a way out of this. It was three against one. Then an idea popped into their head.

“H-Hey, listen. I know you guys are on the cutting edge of fashion… but have you guys heard of the MTT brand? It's really high quality.” The girl with the ponytail nodded.

“Duh. It's the only makeup brand I ever use.”

“Do you know who's behind the MTT brand?”

“Do _you_ know?” Frisk nodded, “Yes. I know the brand creator personally and he would be very upset knowing you hurt one of his best friends.” She glared for a moment, “Let Frisk go, girls. Listen, Frisk. I don't know if you're lying or not, I'm pretty sure you are, but if you can get me a signed picture from MTT himself, I won't give you a makeover.” They nodded, “Consider it done, but I will tell you this much about MTT. It's a little secret that most people who use his brand don't know.” The girl blinked, “Tell me.”

“MTT is a monster brand, and Mr. MTT himself is a robot designed by a monster scientist.” The girl froze for a moment before balling up her fist and punching Frisk in the face, making them stumble back. They could feel blood running from their nose.

“You bitch. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that MTT was made by horrible, ugly monsters? Someone give me my scissors.” One of the other girls held Frisk in place while the other got a pair of scissors out. The one in the ponytail looked at Frisk, who stood in place, glaring.

“What's wrong? Not going to fight back?”

“I was taught better than to fight all the time,” they said as their cellphone started to ring, “You should let me answer that. I am an ambassador after all.” The one holding them let one of their arms go so they could answer their phone. They looked at number before answering it, putting it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello, darling Frisk~ Am I interrupting something?”_

“Oh, Mettaton… how did you get my number?”

“ _Paps gave it to me and told me to call whenever I felt like dancing with you again.”_ Frisk looked at the girl, who was in shock by the voice she heard.

“Sure, I'd love to dance with you again on your show. When do you want me to show up?”

“ _How about this Friday once you're done with that silly school of yours? Also, if you have any friends who want to come dance with the fabulous me, you can bring them too.”_ At this point, the girls were silently begging Frisk to let them go with them.

“Sorry. I don't have any other human friend who wants to come, but I'm sure Kid would love to dance with us.”

“ _Excellent. I'll see you both then, darling. Kisses~”_ They ended the call and looked at the girls.

“If you three would have been just a bit nicer, I would have invited you along.” They put the phone away and grabbed some paper towel to wipe the blood off their face, “Let this be a lesson to you about showing some common human decency. You never know who a person knows.” They tried to leave again, only to feel something hard hit the back of their head, making them fall. Frisk groaned and slowly tried to get up before feeling the larger of the three girls stepping on their back. She ground her heel into Frisk's back, making them hiss in pain.

“Oops, how clumsy of you to trip over your own two feet, Frisk,” the girl with the ponytail said before stepping on their back hard to get to the door, “You better hurry if you don't want to be late for class.” The other two did the same before leaving. Frisk sat up slowly, feeling a sharp tinge of pain when they moved. Not feeling like dealing with anyone else and extra tired, they texted Sans to come get them and sat on the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this story to get so popular so soon. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Next chapter will feature everyone's favorite entertainment robot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sans try to deal with his our morality, Frisk come clean about something they've been dealing with for a while.

Sans looked over at Frisk, sitting on the steps of their home. “You should have called one of us sooner, kiddo.” He handed them some tissue, “I could have talked some sense into them.” Frisk took it and wiped their face again, making sure there was no more blood.

“They wouldn't have listened.”

“Tell me something, Frisk. You got to be completely honest.” They looked at him, feeling their cheek starting to swell.

“What?”

“Why don't fight back? From what you told me, you could have taken all three of them out.” Frisk sighed, “I don't like fighting, Sans.” He blinked and tilted his head, “And why's that?” Frisk shook their head, “I just don't. It doesn't feel right to me.”

“Even if you have to do it to protect something close to your heart?” Frisk frowned as Toriel rushed up to them.

“Oh, Frisk. Are you okay? You're not still bleeding, are you?” Frisk smiled at her mom.

“No, mom. My nose stopped bleeding already. It's just that my cheek and back hurt a little right now.” Toriel nodded and went inside to get something. Sans stood up.

“You know, you don't have to keep how bad you hurt from Tori. She only wants to help.”

“But I don't want her worrying more than she is,” Frisk said, standing up slowly and hissing in pain. Sans moved to help them up.

“Easy, kiddo. I don't think you're back to school tomorrow. You get to stay with me and Papyrus and eat ice cream all day.” Frisk smiled at the thought as Toriel opened the door with a worried look on her face.

“Now, Sans. Frisk just can't eat ice cream all day...”

“Come on, To-”

“...without some pie to go along with it.” Sans smiled more and, with Toriel's help, got Frisk up to their room. The room was a lot different from the one they used to stay in underground. It was painted in neutral colors with a nice soft bed. There was a desk with a laptop and a glass vase with yellow flowers on it and next to it was a bookcase full of books as well as a half-filled jar of colorful lucky stars. Toriel helped Frisk to their bed and sighed.

“Let me get you some medicine and an ice pack, okay?” They nodded as Sans put his hands in his pocket, “You get some rest. I'll go pick up the ice cream and stuff for tomorrow, okay? What flavor do you want?” Frisk laid on their stomach and sighed, burying their face in their pillow, “Vanilla. It goes great with mom's pies.” He nodded and moved to ruffle their hair a bit, his left eye starting to glow a bit. Truth be told, he wanted to go after those girls himself. They weren't underground so at this point, he didn't have to keep his promise to Toriel, but he did idly wonder what Frisk would say about it. He turned to head out the room, keeping his head down as he walked past Toriel.

“I'm going to get the ice cream for tomorrow, Tori. I'll be back,” he said, leaving out the house. She nodded and gave Frisk the medicine and ice pack. She kissed Frisk's forehead and went to turn off the light so they could sleep. “I will check on you in a little bit, my child. If you need something, just text me.” Frisk nodded before drifting to sleep quickly. Toriel stepped out the room and quietly closed the door, sighing. She saw Papyrus and held a finger to her lips, telling him to keep his voice down. He nodded and looked around, “Where did Sans go?”

“I think he went to get some ice cream for Frisk for tomorrow. They're going to be staying here instead of going school.” He nodded and sighed, “I'll help you with dinner tonight. What are you planning to make?”

“I was thinking a nice stew of some kind. Maybe snail stew.”

“Do humans even eat snails?”

“I heard they do in some far away nation. We should check for a recipe before we start, do you not agree?”

“I agree completely. Hey, maybe Undyne knows how to make it. I should give her a call.” The two headed downstairs with a smile.

 

\- -

 

Sans stood on the public bus, holding onto a plastic bag with an extra large tub of ice cream in it. He looked down at his phone, receiving a text from the odd number from the day before.

' _just a heads up. you shouldn't try to go after frisk's attackers._ ' He frowned a bit, replying back.

'and why shouldn't i? there's no promises holding me back right now.' He heard some kids pointing out he was there to their parents who told them to be quiet, worried he would attack them.

' _think about what frisk wants. besides it might be too dangerous to go after them. i can't find anything on them._ ' He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket before looking around. The bus was mostly empty, saved for the few humans and monsters there. He moved to sit down and sighed. The bus stopped and three girls got on and sat towards the back.

“Can you believe that Frisk actually tried to lie to me? Saying MTT was a disgusting monster brand?”

“Yeah. Where does she get off thinking she's better than everyone else just because she can befriend a few of them?” Sans overheard them, his hands shaking in his pockets. Soon he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Toriel as most of the humans got off the bus, except the three girls.

 

“Hmm?” Toriel grabbed her phone and looked at it.

“Who's texting you? Is it Frisk?” Papyrus asked. “No, it is Sans. He said that he is going all out with the ice cream and is going to find the biggest container of it for Frisk.” Papyrus couldn't help but smile more than usual.

“I'm so glad he's taking responsibility for things now. I think being around other humans has done him a world of good.” Toriel nodded, carefully texting him back with a smiley and sending it.

 

“Seriously though, I though people who went up the mountain never returned. How do you think Frisk did it?” The one with the ponytail asked.

“Well, you know some people say she did… things to get them to spare her.”

“But wasn't she just a kid when she got lost?”

“You'd be surprised what people will do to survive.” Sans' left arm twitched as the three girls were shoved to one side of the bus.

“Driver! Be careful! We're being thrown around back here!” The ponytail one yelled as Sans kept his head down, pretending to sleep.

“We're going down a straight street. Stop moving around back there!” The driver called back as the girls got back in their seats.

“Like I wouldn't put it past her if she did or not, but how do you think she got to be Mettaton's best friend?”

“I'm going to guess the same way she “befriended” the monster king.” Sans' arm twitched again and the girls flew to the other side of the bus.

“Driver! Stop the bus! We want to get off!” The driver pulled the bus over as the trio quickly got off, muttering something under their breath. Sans lifted his head and sighed. He wanted to do more to them, but knew Frisk would have found out and he didn't want to upset them even more than they are. Once he saw the block where the house was coming up, he pulled the small rope to get off. Grabbing the bag, he got off and walked home. He knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight as he felt his phone vibrating from an influx of text messages. He opened the door and walked in with a smile. “I'm back, guys.” Toriel came out the kitchen, “There you are, Sans. I was starting to get a bit worried.” He looked at her, “Aww, Tori. I told you I was looking for the best ice cream for Frisk. You didn't have to worry.”

“I know. Well, let's go put that up. The stew is just about ready.” When she turned away, Sans smiled faded.

“You go on ahead. I think I'm going to catch some shut eye before my next shift.” She stopped and nodded, taking the ice cream. “Alright, Sans. Sweet dreams.” She went back to the kitchen before Sans quickly ducked into his room, locking the door.

 

\- -

 

Frisk sat up in bed, rubbing their eyes. Their back still felt like Undyne slapped it too hard, even with the medicine Toriel gave them. Reaching for their phone, Frisk went to the old social site Alphys signed them up for to post a status.

' _Got invited to dance with @Mettaton Friday. Just hope my back feels better by then. -_-_ ' No sooner had they posted it, Papyrus came up to the room, knocking before going in.

“What? When did he invite you to dance with him?” Frisk jumped and looked at him.

“Earlier today while I was at school,” they said, “He said I could invite a friend to come with me. Do you want to dance with us?” Papyrus' eyes lit up.

“Yes! I would love to join you! But do you think your back will be healed enough to dance? You know how Mettaton is.” Frisk just smiled.

“Don't worry, Papyrus. I'm determined to go dance.” Papyrus nodded, “Oh, by the way. Your mom is making some snail stew. Just thought I'd let you know in advanced.” Frisk nodded, laying back down, “Thanks, Papyrus.” He smiled and left the room, closing the door again. They sighed and switched over to the social site she used at school. Nothing caught their interest until they saw one post.

' _omg._ _n_ _ever taking the bus again._ _m_ _y gfs and I got tossed around_ _even tho we were on a straight road. never ride w/monsters ppl!_ ' Frisk rolled their eyes, tapping the screen to reply.

'How are you sure it was a monster's fault? Were there any close to you?' They waited for a moment before getting a reply.

' _there was a small one in a jacket that was sleeping. ella got a pic of it._ ' Frisk blinked as they received the picture of Sans on the bus. At first they assumed the girls was just trying to blame someone for something they had no control over until they took a closer look at the picture. It was barely visible, but there was a faint blue glow around Sans' left eye. Suddenly in their mind, images flashed. Sans standing in front of a younger version of themselves, left eye glowing as he threw their soul around like a toy, calling them a dirty brother killer. They even saw a blood covered knife in their bloody hands. Screaming, Frisk threw their phone and curled up, gripping their chest on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Frisk?!” Toriel ran into the room, turning on the lights, “Are you okay?” Frisk didn't respond, not hearing Toriel. She sat on her bed and pulled Frisk into a hug, trying to calm them. Papyrus and Sans ran into the room. “What's wrong? Why was Frisk screaming?” Papyrus asked as they slowly started to calm down and cling to Toriel, shaking.

“I think they had a nightmare. Are you okay, Frisk?” she asked, hearing the other sniffle and shake their head. “It was just a bad dream, Frisk. You're going to be okay.” Sans saw their phone and picked it up, seeing the picture of himself.

“…?”  
“Sans, what are you doing on Frisk's phone?” his brother asked as Sans closed the picture out.

“I think they knocked it off the bed. I was just picking it up before one of us stepped on it.” He set it on the bed, looking at Frisk. They kept their face hidden in Toriel's dress. After a moment, he went back to is room and closed the door. His own phone pinged as another message came in from the odd number.

' _can't believe how big of a BONEhead you are. this is what i was trying to avoid with your side._ ' Sans read the text before sighing.

'i think they'll be fine once they get some rest. unless they say anything, nothing happened.' He sat at his computer, shaking the mouse to wake it up. It seemed like hours before someone knocked on Sans' door.

“It's unlocked,” he called out. He heard the door open footsteps then the door closing. He turned and saw Frisk wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey, kiddo. What's up?” he asked, turning to them.

“...Can we talk, Sans? I didn't have a nightmare. Well, I kinda did, but I was awake for it.” He nodded, giving Frisk his full attention. Frisk sighed.

“I saw my younger self...fighting you.” He froze for a moment as they continued. “You were attacking me and I must have been defending myself but you kept calling me a dirty brother killer. Then I saw blood everywhere...” Their shoulders began to share as Sans got up and hugged her. He wanted to curse that they had a crazy growth spurt two years ago but kept it to himself.

“It's okay, Frisk. It was just a really messed up dream.”

“This is why I don't like to fight. I can't stand seeing someone getting hurt or killed,” Frisk said, kneeling down to hug Sans, “I-I couldn't tell mom or Papyrus all of this.” Sans nodded, rubbing their back.

“I understand, Frisk. I got a question though. How often do you have these nightmares?” They thought for a moment.

“Twice a month, but I get them more when it's close to the anniversary of the barrier being broken.” He nodded, letting them go.

“Just remember, Frisk, they're just nightmares. They can't harm you and I would never do anything to hurt you either.” When they nodded, Sans smiled, “Good. Now, let's get some ice cream and watch some TV.” Frisk stood up and headed out towards the kitchen. Sans turned off his computer and followed them, thinking to himself.

 

\- -

 

“Good evening, beauties and gentle-beauties~! And welcome to another episode of...”

“Dancing! With! Mettaton!” The live audience began to cheer as Mettaton waved to the crowd, smiling. Frisk stood behind Mettaton with Monster Kid and Papyrus, who fidgeted nervously.

“Tonight, I have three very special guests joining me. So give a round of applause for the fabulous Frisk and their friends, Paps and Monster Kid!” He stepped to the side to let the audience see them and cheer. Monster Kid smiled and bowed as Frisk waved with a smile. Papyrus gave a shy smile and waved as well.

“Right then, darlings. Are you ready to show me what you got? We'll have a small dance contest. The one with the most glorious moves will win a very special prize. And the winner will be chosen from our studio audience!” The crowd cheered again as the music of choice began to play.

“Ah. The perfect choice for a dance contest, a little something another dear friend of mine made in his spare time just for these occasions. Now then, lovelies. Let's start dancing~!” Feeling the beat of the music, Frisk began to dance with a big smile on their face. Now that they weren't fighting Mettaton, they can really enjoy themselves. Kid started to dance as well, twisting and turning on his feet before spinning on his head a bit.

“Fantastic, you two! I can see your passion through your moves. Now how about you, Paps?” Mettaton looked over at Papyrus, seeing that he was barely moving. “Oh no, darling. That just won't do at all.” Papyrus blinked and looked at Mettaton as he strutted over to the skeleton.

“When you dance, you have to show the world what you're made of,” he said, grabbing Papyrus' hands before starting to dance with him, “Show the world the passion that's burning deep inside your soul, Papyrus darling.” Frisk looked over, seeing Papyrus' head turning a shade of red and smiled more. Papyrus nodded and began to move with Mettaton, making the audience cheer loudly. Mettaton smiled at Papyrus, “That's more like it, gorgeous. You're a natural.”

“I-I am?” Mettaton nodded to him, “You are. We should dance again sometime… just the two of us.”

“J-Just the two of...” Mettaton grinned and moved away, “Alright. Cut the music. It's time to see who won our little contest. The one with the most applause is the winner.” He walked over to Frisk, holding his hand over their head, hearing a fairly loud cheer from the crowd. Next was Monster Kid who got about the same as Frisk. When he walked over to Papyrus, the crowd roared. “Oh my, looks like we have our winner,” Mettaton said as Frisk clapped, “Congratulations, Papyrus. You're our big winner tonight~! And as promised before, you will receive a fabulous prize for winning. Oh, Frisk, Kid. Don't think I've forgotten you two. You both can have several items from the gift store signed by moi~ Just don't go trying to sell them off.” He turned his attention back to Papyrus, “As for you, I have something special in mind for you: a year's supply of Glamburgers and a private lunch date with me.”

“Oh, wow, M-Mettaton. I-I don't know what to say.” He smiled and turned to the audience, “And I think we have time to take a call. Hello, darling. You've reached Mettaton.”

' _Stay away from Papyrus, you-_ ' There was a click as a stage hand ended the call.

“Oops, looks like the call was cut. Until next time, beauties. Stay beautiful and keep knocking 'em dead! Muah~” Mettaton blew a kiss into the audience as the cameras shut off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. Keep them coming! Also, there might be times where I will ask what monsters from the game should show up, be it as a cameo or something for the main plot. I'll let you know when that happens.  
> Oh yeah, when it comes to the dance contest, listen to 'Death by Glamour' since that's the music Mettaton was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the nightmares are getting worse and worse for Frisk, Sans has to deal with someone trying to steal his brother away.

“And… done. That's the last thing signed by yours truly.” Mettaton closed the pen in his hand as Monster Kid smiled and ran off with a bag around his neck. Frisk watched as he tripped, got up and kept running.

“Now then, Frisk darling. You wanted to talk to me about something?” Mettaton asked as Frisk turned to him.

“Yes. It's nothing too serious, but during your talk show, do you mind addressing your feelings on bullying?” He blinked, looking Frisk in the eyes.

“Are you being bullied, Frisk? Look, you know you can talk to me about it.” They sighed and nodded.

“There are three girls at my school who really don't like me because of how I dress and assume I'm lying when I told them I knew you personally. Your phone call did convince them, but they ended up stomping on my back afterward.” He frowned and sighed.

“Darling, I want you to know that anyone who bullies a star like you is only jealous of what you have and they don't. And anyone who insults your style just isn't happy with their own. Tell me, are you comfortable with the clothes you wear and how your hair is?”

“Of course.”

“Then there's no reason to change it just because someone doesn't like it. You didn't free all of us by being something you're not. You freed us by being yourself and if anyone tells you otherwise, they're dead wrong.” Frisk smiled as Mettaton smiled back.

“There's that gorgeous smile. I'll be sure to have a talk with my audience about bullying just for you, Frisk.”

“Thanks, Mettaton.” He nodded and handed Frisk their bag, “You're welcome, dear. Now go knock 'em dead.” Frisk nodded and ran off to meet with Papyrus.

“So, Frisk. Did you get your things from Mettaton?” Frisk nodded. “Good. We should head back and find room for all of those Glamburgers. I wonder where we're going to put them.”

“I don't think he means you're getting them all at once. Besides, how many did he say he was going to give you?”

“Oh. Let's see. I think he said 12 boxes of them and each box has about 50 burgers in them.”

“600 burgers? We'll never eat that many,” Frisk said, “Well, maybe I can take some to school for some of the monsters I see there.” Papyrus nodded, walking over to the bus stop with Frisk.

“Frisk, I do wonder though...” They looked at Papyrus as he spoke.

“What am I suppose to do on my lunch date with Mettaton? I don't even know what a “lunch date” is.”

“Do you remember when we had a date?”

“Yes… why do you ask?”

“A lunch date is like that, except you eat lunch while doing it.”

“W-What?! He asked me on an actual date?! Frisk, you're a dating expert. You have to help me.” Frisk blinked, “Papyrus, I'd really love to, but odds are I'll be at school when you two have your lunch date and if I get caught on my phone during class, I'll get in trouble.”

“T-then what am I suppose to do?”

“Just do what you think is right, Papyrus. Just remember, you're the coolest dude around and no matter what, you're awesome.” Papyrus smiled and hugged Frisk, who smiled back at him.

“Thank you Frisk. I'll follow your advice and make sure Mettaton has the best date ever or my name isn't the great Papyrus!”

 

Once the two got home, Frisk went up to their room to sort out the things they got from Mettaton. In their bag were several posters advertising Mettaton's different shows, a couple of figurines (one was signed to Papyrus), several cases of MTT Brand eye shadows, lipsticks, and snacks. They divided up what was to be given to those girls and what they had wanted to keep. They stepped out of their room and knocked on Papyrus' door.

“It's open!” He called out. Frisk opened the door and smiled, “Papyrus. Mettaton gave me a figurine for you.” They walked in and held out the figurine. Papyrus looked and took it.

“Wowie. He even signed the base of it too.” It was a small figure of Mettaton posing like he would on stage with a message on the base.

“To my biggest fan… love, Mettaton? Wait. He-he loves me?”

“I think it was pretty obvious he was flirting with you earlier,” Frisk said, “Which is why he asked you on the lunch date.”

“O-Oh! I knew that! I wonder what I should wear. Oh, I should get some more cologne as well.” Frisk nodded, “Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night, Papyrus.”

“Okay. Goodnight Frisk. See you in the morning.” They left his room and yawned. While they didn't see those girls all day, dancing with Mettaton wore them out. Frisk went to their room and flopped into bed. They thought back to that weird nightmare they had the other day and shivered a bit. It had been bothering them for years. Why have these visions of murdering everyone? Why are they so vivid as if they had lived through it before? Not wanting to sleep with that on their mind, Frisk got up and went to their computer desk, grabbing their jar of lucky stars from the bookshelf. Sitting down, they turned on their laptop and went to a popular video sharing site and decided to look up Napstablook to see if he had any more songs out. Opening one of the drawers, Frisk pulled out several thin strips of paper and started to fold it into a star while Napstablook's new song played in the background. They didn't know why, but focusing on the tiny star always put them at ease after having a nightmare. They looked at the time on their laptop. It was almost midnight and truth be told, they didn't want to sleep. It was getting close to the anniversary of the barrier being broken, meaning the nightmares would come full force. Finishing a star, they dropped it in the jar to start another. Even working on the star, images flashed through their mind. They saw Toriel, holding her bleeding side and smiling at them as if proud of what happened. Her words barely above a whisper. ' _You… at my most vulnerable moment… To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there._ ' She then giggled before speaking. ' _You really are no different than them!_ ' She fell to her knees, her laughter slowly fading before she turned into dust before their eyes. Frisk's hand shook, the star in their fingers almost being crushed as tears ran down their face.

“Frisk?”

_'Y-You really hate me that much?'_

“Frisk, are you okay?”

_'Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here…'_

“Please answer me, Frisk.”

 _'Not you… but them! Ha… ha…'_ When Frisk felt something touch their shoulder, they jerked away and fell out of their chair, panting. They looked up and saw Toriel with a startled look on her face.

“Frisk? Are you okay? You're crying,” she spoke softly before kneeling down in front of them. Frisk frowned and hugged Toriel tightly, breaking down in tears.

“Shh. It's going to be okay, Frisk,” Toriel said, patting their back softly.

“… so sorry, mom...”

“Hmm?”

“I'm so sorry for ever trying to f-fight you, mom,” Frisk choked out, shaking, “I-I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to die...” Unable to think of anything to say, Toriel held Frisk closer to her and started to sing softly to them. Slowly, Frisk began to calm down before falling asleep in their mother's arm, tears still on their face. Toriel gently pet their hair before hearing the door open behind her. She turned and saw Sans standing in the doorway.

“What's wrong, Tori?” He asked softly walking over to her.

“I came up here to ask Frisk how the dance with and I found them staring off into space with tears running down their face. They didn't seem to hear me when I called them so I touched their shoulder to get their attention.” Toriel looked back at Frisk. “They must have had some sort of bad dream. Once they came out of it, they hugged me and kept apologizing to me.”

“Apologizing? For what?”

“For trying to fight me in the ruins, I suppose. They said they didn't want to hurt me and they didn't want me to die.” Sans frowned a bit before walking over to them.

“Come on. Let's get them into bed. Dancing must have really tired them out.” She nodded and slowly stood up, holding Frisk in her arms. Sans pulled back the blankets as Toriel laid Frisk on the bed. She kissed their forehead softly and covered them up. Sans went to their laptop and turned it off. He stepped out the room and waited for Toriel, who closed the door behind her. Sans smiled and held out his hand for her. She smiled and took his hand.

“Thank you, Sans. I'm starting to get worried about Frisk,” she said, “I've never seen them in such a panic like this before.” Sans nodded, leading her down the stairs.

“I know what you mean, Tori. I'm worried too. This isn't like them.” Once downstairs in the kitchen, Sans fixed Toriel a glass of ice water.

“I wonder they're having nightmares about everything they did underground. I'm sure they encountered creatures that would frightened even the bravest humans.”

“Maybe. Let me try talking to them in the morning,” Sans said, setting the glass down for her, “I wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick over this.” She smiled and nodded.

“Alright, Sans. I'll leave this in your capable hands.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

“Geez, Tori. You really know how to make a guy feel special.” She smiled and nodded, “After this, we should both get some rest.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a plan.”

 

\- -

 

The next day while Sans was cleaning up, someone knocked on the front door. He raised an eyebrow before going to the door. It wasn't often someone came to their quiet little home and the last person who came were a pair of humans wanting Frisk back. When he opened the door, he was surprised by who he saw.

“Hello, darling. Is your brother home?” Mettaton asked. Sans stood there for a moment before shutting the door, gripping the doorknob tightly.

“Sans? Who was that?” Papyrus asked from his room as Mettaton knocked again.

“Open this door at once! I will not deny my biggest fan his lunch date.” Sans opened the door and quickly stepped out, closing it behind him.

“Listen. Don't try to pull anything with my bro while you're out, got it?” Mettaton crossed his arm and rolled his eyes.

“I believe your brother is old enough to care for himself, don't you? Besides, what do you have against a star taking time from their busy schedule to be with someone they like?”

“I got my eye socket on you. And like I said, you do anything to him and I find out… you're going to have a bad time.”

“Oh, Mettaton. You're early,” Papyrus said, opening the door, “Thank you for distracting him while I got ready, Sans.”

“Heh. No problem, bro. You two kids have fun now.” He moved back in the house as Papyrus stepped out, closing the door.

“S-So, Mettaton. Where are we going on this lunch date?” Mettaton smiled at him, “I know a quiet little restaurant we can have lunch at, darling.”

“Sounds great! Let's get this date started!” Mettaton nodded and walked away from the house with Papyrus. Sans looked the door and frowned before stepping out and following them.

 

“And once we were here on the surface, I actually found a fancy sports car that I can really drive,” Papyrus said excited as Mettaton nodded and listened, “If you want, Mettaton, I can take you for a ride in it, but I will warn you. The speeds I can reach in it are not for the faint of heart.”

“Is that so, Papyrus? I would love to take a ride one day with you.”  
“Y-you would?”

“Of course, gorgeous. What kind of star would I be if I didn't ride in a fancy sports car every once in a while?” Papyrus smiled and continued to walk with Mettaton to the restaurant while Sans followed several feet behind them. He didn't trust Mettaton near his brother and there was no way he was going to sit home while he got his robotic hands on him.

“So, where is your car? I noticed that you didn't drive it to the television studio last night.”

“Y-Yeah… about that. I actually, sort of, crashed it.”

“Oh no. How did that happen? Are you feeling okay?”

“I'm fine. This happened a while back. I was heading back from the store after getting things to make my award-winning spaghetti when a tiny human ran into the road! I turned the wheel to avoid hitting them, but I ended up running into a wall instead.” Mettaton looked at Papyrus worried, stopping to look the other over.

“Are you sure you're okay, darling?” he asked, holding both of Papyrus' hands, “You could have been seriously injured. Or worse.”

“I said I was okay, Mettaton. You don't have to worry. I, the great Papyrus, is stronger than any brick wall any human puts up,” Papyrus said with a smile.

“How about the next time you go for a drive, we go for a nice slow one, hmm? I wouldn't want anything happening to you, my dear.” Papyrus laughed nervously as Mettaton let his hands go and continued walking. The branch Sans on his hand on snapped before he kept following them.

 

“Are you sure you don't want something to eat, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, standing in front of a rabbit-looking monster selling Nice cream.

“As much as I would love to, darling, I can't really-” Papyrus held up the cone for him.

“Here, just try one small taste. Frisk used to eat these a lot while they were in Snowdin.” Sighing, Mettaton put a hand over Papyrus' and gave the cone a cautious lick, making an odd noise.

“Well? How do you like it, Mettaton? Is it good?”

“It's… really cold.”

“I know, right? What else?”

“I don't know… creamy and sweet?” Papyrus smiled, handing him the cone, “I knew you'd like it. You can hold onto my cone.”

“What about you, Papyrus? What are you going to eat?”

“We can share that cone since that's what people on dates do, right? They share food.” Mettaton smiled and nodded, “Yes, they do, gorgeous.” After they walked off, Sans went up to buy a Nice Cream sandwich for him. Maybe he was over-thinking this. If he was going to do something, he would have done it by now, right. He unwrapped the sandwich, looking at the saying written on it. He smiled and headed back home.

“Say, darling? Can I tell you something in confidence that you won't tell anyone else?” Papyrus looked at him and nodded.

“Of course, Mettaton. You can tell me anything.” Mettaton sat down on a nearby bench with Papyrus sitting next to him.

“Thank you, Papyrus. It's so nice to know that you're my friend not just because I'm famous but because you know the me behind the scenes.”

“Of course I do. We spent time together after we all came to the surface before you started making your shows here.” Mettaton nodded, “And again, I'm happy for that. I worry that people only try to get close to me because of my popularity and they're not being truly sincere with me… like you.” Papyrus blinked.

“You know. I said the exact same thing to Frisk years ago when I tried to capture them.”

“Really? And how did that turn out for you?”

“Well, we ended up going on a date because they were flirting with me from the moment we met. But, I could not return their feelings of love for me so we decided to stay friends, even to this day.” Mettaton nodded and smiled.

“I see. So, if what you say is true, does that mean you love me?” Papyrus blushed a bit.

“I-I...I wouldn't want to take you away from your fans, Mettaton. Your love and attention belongs to all of them, not just me. How would your fans react seeing you in my strong, yet gentle, embrace?” Mettaton started to giggle a bit.

“I'm sure they'll be alright, but it's your choice, dear,” Mettaton said, looking at his wrist as a small display showed up with the time. “Well, Papyrus. It's been nice spending time with you but I simply have to get back for my weekend news show.” Papyrus stood up, “A-Alright. Listen, if you want to sneak away from your busy schedule again, just let me know. Maybe next time we can go see a movie o-or something.” Mettaton stood and smiled, “Sounds like a date then. Until next time, darling.” He moved over to kiss Papyrus' cheek before being suddenly thrown away from him with a scream. Papyrus turned to look around, seeing Sans walking over to him, his left eye glowing.

“Sans! What are you doing here? Oh. Mettaton, are you okay?”

“Just peachy, dear,” he spat out frowning, standing up back, “That was rather rude, Sans. But like I said. I have to run. See you later.” He turned and walked off, frowning more as he noticed a slight limp. Papyrus frowned and looked back at Sans.

“Just what was that all about, Sans?”

“That wasn't going to happen on my watch, bro. The bonezone is fucking closed.”

“What are you even talking about? Mettaton and I have decided to stay friends, much like Frisk and I are. Now if you excuse me, I need to get home.” Papyrus walked past Sans who sighed and sat down. He really should have gone home from the start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this one. I had to search Youtube for the No-Mercy run dialogues and I can say without a doubt, I'm never doing it. Also, next chapter, which character do you want to see? Remember, this happens almost 10 years after the game so if you want to see how someone is, let me know and they'll be put in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTT brand anti-bullying speeches are the best thing to get ratings up and Napstablook reappears.

Frisk yawned as they walked to their locker Monday morning. The weekend wasn't kind to them and they wished they could have stayed home just one more day. They undid the lock and opened it to put their backpack up. Before they could turn, their locker slammed shut. Frisk turned to see the three girls from before.

“Hey, Frisk. Did you get those things from MTT for us?” They sighed, “Yes. I got each of you either a signed poster or a figurine. Take your pick.” Frisk opened their locker again as each girl grabbed something and looked them over.

“Wow, Frisk. You really are friends with MTT. None of these are generic signatures,” the one with the ponytail said, “Now, I have another favor to ask.”

“Hey, Sarah, right?” Frisk asked, grabbing their books and closing the locker, “I ask MTT to give you and your friends a shout-out during his talk show today. Be sure to get home in time to watch it, okay?” Frisk turned to leave as Sarah grabbed their shoulder.

“You should come to my house and watch it with us, Frisk.”

“Thank you, but I have after school lessons to attend.”

“Like what?”

“Do you know about Undyne's mixed martial arts studio? She's teaching me there on Mondays and Wednesdays so I have to be there today.”

“Undyne? You mean that ugly fish monster with the pointy teeth?”

“Yes. And I would like it if you stop judging her by her looks.”

“And why should I?” Frisk frowned, “If I judged you by your looks, you wouldn't like it, would you?”

“How do I look to you, Frisk? Tell me.” They sighed, shifting on their feet.

“To be honest, you look like someone who use sex appeal to get what they want. I'm not saying you sleep around, but you wear short skirts and shirts that might be a size too small for you. Aren't you worried about what others think of you?”

“I don't care what they think of me!”

“Good. And I don't care what you think of me either. Have a good day.” They turn and ran off to their class and sighed. Between this and the nightmares, Frisk was going to lose their mind if they didn't be careful. Without noticing, they bumped into someone and fell back.

“Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going,” they said, looking up to see one of the football players turn to them.

“Hey. Aren't you the one who freed all the monsters?” Frisk nodded as he turned to pick them up by the collar.

“I got a bone to pick with you. Thanks to you, my mom left my dad for a monster.”

“Look, I can't control who people fall in love with.”  
“If you hadn't brought those monsters up here, my family would still be together!” He shoved Frisk against the lockers as they growled a bit in pain.

“Dude, what part of 'It's nothing I can do' do you not get?” They asked, grabbing his wrists, “If you don't like what's going on with your parents, ever considered talking to them?”

“You think they actually listen to anything I have to say like your parents who let you live with monsters?”

“Those people didn't let me live with mom and the others. They didn't even know I went missing until I came back from the mountain!” The boy blinked before Frisk continued.

“At least your mother and father acknowledges you enough to let you know what's going on! I was a middle child who was always looked over for their older and younger sibling! But living with my mom now, I have the best life. And I might be getting another dad soon too. So don't tell me about shitty parents until yours completely forget about you to die in the wild. Now let me go.” He lowered Frisk to the ground, letting go of their sweater and backing up.

“Sorry, dude. It was just people said-”

“So you listen to rumors instead of coming to the source?” Frisk snapped, picking up their books, “Next time you hear something stupid like that, come ask me about it before you spread it.”

“Okay… I have a few questions about monsters, but I'll just leave a note in your locker. Later.” He ran off as Frisk went to their class and sat down. They pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed. Today was going to be rough.

 

When lunch rolled around, Frisk made their way to the cafeteria with their bagged lunch from home. The looked around and saw Monster Kid before walking over to help with his tray.

“Thanks, Frisk,” he said, walking with them to their usual table.

“No problem. Oh, I brought you a Glamburger. Mettaton gave us so many that we can't possible eat them all ourselves.”

“Really? I haven't one in so long. Do you think your mom will let you bring me some to take home?”

“I'm sure she will. Just come by the house and ask for some. We have to get through a box of them before the next one comes in.” Frisk sat down and opened her paper bag, setting out the Glamburger for him before taking out theirs. It was just like they remembered them, purple shiny buns that had edible glitter baked in with a normal patty and lettuce in the middle.

“Hmm? Aren't you eating anything else, Frisk?” Kid asked before nudging his tray to them, “Here. You can have the rest of my lunch.”

“No, it's okay. I had a big breakfast,” they said, taking a bite of the burger. Yup, it tasted just like they did years ago, as if Mettaton had made them himself. But then again, monster food never spoils or go bad so it was a good substitute for normal food. Frisk soon felt their phone vibrating and pulled it out to see a text message. They read the message and frowned.

“Hmm? What's wrong?” Monster Kid asked, swallowing his food.

“I'm going to have to leave early. Something came up.”

“Oh. I understand. Who's coming to pick you up or are you walking?” Frisk stood up, “Sans said he'll get me. So I'll see you later, okay?” He nodded, “See ya, Frisk.”

 

When Frisk got to the front office and saw Sans, they ran over.

“Okay, tell me what's going. Why am I going home early?” Sans led them outside, “Come on. I'll tell you on the way.” Frisk followed him and stopped, seeing a motorcycle and side car sitting there.

“You got your motorcycle back?” they asked.

“Yeah. They finally finished fixing it up for me and I wanted you to be the first person to ride in the side car.” Frisk smiled as Sans tossed them a helmet. “Safety first, kiddo. You're not allowed in the car unless you that on.” Frisk put the helmet on and got in the car, strapping in as Sans got on the motorcycle, putting on a helmet himself before starting it up.

“Ready to go, kid?” Frisk gave a thumbs-up as Sans drove off the campus. It had been nearly a year since Sans had his motorcycle and Frisk was happy for him. It wasn't often he'd let them ride with him (mostly because it wasn't safe), but it was fun when they did. It wasn't long before they pulled up to Undyne's studio.

“Here we are, Frisk. I'll come get you after your lessons.” Frisk got out and took off their helmet. “You're not going to stay and watch?”

“Nah. I got some business to take care of. You be careful with her, Frisk. Make her tap out for me.” Frisk nodded and waved as Sans drove off. They smiled and headed inside.

 

\- -

 

Sans walked down the hallway of an apartment complex and knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened slowly.

“O-Oh, Sans… it's you. If I had known you were coming… I would have ordered something for you to eat.” Sans smiled, “Yeah, sorry about that, Napstablook. But I already had a big meal before coming over so don't worry.” Napstablook stood by the door, in a robotic body of his own similar to Mettaton's, but light blue in color with white messy hair and headphones.

“Well… come on in. I was just posting my newest track.” Sans nodded and walked on in.

“So, what's going on?” Napstablook asked, “...If I can ask.”

“Before I say anything, I have a joke for you. How does the ghost take their coffee?”

“I-I don't know. How does the ghost take their coffee?”

“With _scream_ and sugar.” Napstablook started to laugh a bit as Sans smiled.

“I got another one. What did the ghost have for dinner?”

“What?”

“Spook-ghetti.” That got a bigger laugh out of the robot before he sat down.

“I came up with a joke for you, Sans… if you want to hear it.” Sans sat down as well, “Sure. Let's hear it.”

“A-Actually, _tibia_ honest, I don't have the heart to tell it.” Sans snorted and started to laugh.

“That's a good one, Blook,” he said before his laughter slowly stopped.

“Thanks. Now, are you ready to v-vent?”

“Yeah.” Sans sighed, “I'm getting worried about Frisk. They told me that they've been having nightmares for the past 10 or so years since we all came to the surface and they get worse the closer it gets to the day we came up here.” Napstablook nodded as Sans continued.

“The bad thing is… I can't tell them why they're having those nightmares or the fact that I have the same ones too. It's the same thing over and over. Me facing down Frisk when they were little, but they had a knife and a distant look in their eyes.” He sighed, “All I can do is comfort them and hope theirs stop before they go insane. The kid doesn't deserve to suffer like this. Not after everything they did to help us, you know?”

“I-I understand what you mean. Frisk is so nice and spends time here with me whenever I'm not busy. ...Can you tell me why they're having nightmares? I promise not to tell them.”

“I'm sorry, Blook. I can't bring myself to tell anyone yet. But just know that it has something to do with the underground and for no reason should they go back there.” The other nodded before hearing something ping on his computer.

“O-Oh. Excuse me.” He stood up and walked over to his computer, looking at the screen, “Oh. A message from Mettaton about his talk show.” Sans turned to look at him, “What's he going to talk about this time?”

“He's going to be talking about bullies it looks like.”  
“Huh. I think that be directed to the kids at Frisk's school. I met the three that roughed them up last week.”

“You d-did? What happened?”

“I roughed them up back.” Napstablook nodded before going to turn his TV on and changing it to the only channel that would air anything about Mettaton, MTTv.

“Looks like it's just starting,” Napstablook said, sitting back down by Sans.

 

“Good evening darlings and welcome to another episode of the MTT show. Today, I have a very serious topic to talk to you about.” Mettaton sat in his seat, looking at the camera with a serious look on his face.

“A very dear and close friend of mine, whom I won't mention their name, has told me that they've been singled out and bullied over some things they've done in the past and by how they dress. While I am one for fashion, that give you no right to pick on someone just because their outfit doesn't fit in with what you think is cool. You never know what a person has gone through before you came along so why make their lives harder than it already is? I will say that if you're a bully in general, I have no time or place for you and you are better off fawning over some other idol who stands trash like you. Now then, to my friend, your outfit is always in style. Don't change a thing. And as for those who bully them or anyone I happen to know on a personal level...” A smile appeared on his face, “I can promise that the last thing you will see will be my beautiful face as I teach you why you shouldn't pick on someone else. Now can you darlings promise me not to hurt anyone else?” He waited a moment before speaking again. “Now I'm going to take a call. Hello? You're on the air.”

_'Hi, MTT. We're big fans of yours but we feel that your speech was aimed at us.'_

“Is that so? Are you bullies?”

 _'No.'_ There was whispering on the line.

“Hmm? You need to speak up, darling. Someone enhance that phone call.”

 _'Do you want MTT to get upset that we ganged up on Frisk? I don't want his boots on my face.'_ Mettaton stopped and stood up.

“Did my ears deceive me? Are you the ones Frisk told me about?” They said nothing as they hung up the phone quickly. “Well, darlings. Let this be a lesson to you. Never bully someone. You never know who they know. Let's take a quick commercial break.”

 

\- -

 

Undyne stood off to the side of the room, watching her students practice. She smiled before walking over to Frisk.

“Hey punk. What's wrong? You're not doing as much as you did last week.” Frisk looked at her, “Oh. I kinda hurt my back last week. I didn't want to miss a lesson though.”

“But coming injured is just as bad as not coming in. How did you hurt your back anyway?” Frisk rubbed their arm, “I had a dance off with Mettaton.” Undyne crossed her arms, looking Frisk over.

“Why are you lying to me?”

“I'm not lying,” Frisk said before sighing, “I got ambushed at school by three girls and they stomped on my back.”

“They WHAT?!” she yelled, “Why didn't you do something? Like suplex them like I taught you?” Frisk looked down as Undyne sighed.

“Listen Frisk. I know that fighting isn't your thing, but you're going to have to one day. But when you do, I know you can whip anyone who messes with you. You have that kind of determination in you and you know it.” Frisk nodded as someone entered the studio. Undyne turned to look and smiled, seeing Alphys.

“Alphie!” Undyne walked over and picked up Alphys, hugging her. Alphys smiled and hugged her back.

“H-Hey there, Undyne. I came by to tell you that those new anime DVDs came in today so whenever you want to watch them, we can.” Undyne kissed her cheek, making the other turn red and hide her face.

“U-Undyne! Not in front of your students,” Alphys said as Undyne set her down. “Alright everyone. Come over here.” Once everyone got close, she smiled.

“We're stopping early to watch some anime. You all did really good today so I say you all deserve it. So, Alphie. Which ones did we order this time?” Alphys pulled Undyne closer to whisper to her.

“W-What? That's what those were?” Alphys nodded as Undyne cleared her throat.

“Scratch the anime session. Everyone go on home. See you later.” Frisk raised an eyebrow, but waved to the two before going to text Sans that their lesson was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions. And although I couldn't fit all of them into this one, the next few chapters will feature the ones I didn't put in this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who isn't Burgerpants gets dunked on.

Sans drove up to an intersection with Frisk next to him. He was glad to get most of what was bothering him off his chest, but he still needed to come clean to Frisk one day. He looked over at them, seeing Frisk enjoying a soda and smiled. Frisk looked over at Sans and smiled, offering him their drink. He shook his head as a car pulled up next to them. Frisk turned to look and frowned. They saw a couple in a blue car who rolled down the window when Frisk turned to look.

“Frisk, is that you?” The man asked as Frisk turned away, “Honey, that is Frisk, right?” Sans looked over at the car and frowned. He knew who they were, Frisk's human parents. The woman in the car looked and nodded.

“Frisk, sweetie. We're going to pick up your sister from the airport. Do you want to come with us?”

“My mom told me to never ride with strangers,” Frisk said, finishing their soda. The woman blinked.

“Y-Yes, I told you that, but I'm not a stranger. I'm your mom.”

“No you're not. I don't know who you are.” The light turned green as Sans took off, speeding off a bit. Frisk shifted in their seat, obviously uncomfortable with the interaction. After a while, Sans pulled up in front of a fast food place and up to the menu.

“Feel free to get whatever you want, Frisk,” he said as they nodded, “Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't take you from us.”

“I'm not worried about what they plan on doing. I made the choice to stay with you guys and that's where I'm going to stay. Hmm… I guess I'll take a chili dog and some curly fries.” He nodded and pulled around to the window.

“So one chili dog and a small order of fri- Hey, it's my little buddy, Frisk.” They looked at the window.

“Burgerpants? When did you start working here?” He smiled, handing them their food.

“I'm only here part time,” he said, “I started about two weeks ago. I always knew I'd end back up flipping burgers somewhere.”

“I thought you went on to be an actor for Mettaton.”

“I still am, but I'm just there as an extra or prop.” They nodded and paid him.

“Well, I'll see you around Frisk. You too, Sans.” Sans nodded and drove back home with a smile.

 

“Ah, Sans. Frisk! You're both in time for Mettaton's game show!” Papyrus said, sitting on the couch. Frisk walked over and sat down, “Oh nice. It's been a while since I saw his game show.” Sans walked in and sat on the other side of Papyrus and yawned a bit. Toriel brought a tray of lemonade and sat in her reading chair as the theme song for the show began.

 

\- -

 

“Good evening, beauties and gentle beauties! And welcome to Mettaton's Fabulous Wheel of Wonders! For tonight's show, instead of the normal five audience members, I've brought on 3 special guests.” The audience clapped as Sarah and her two friends, Ella and Sasha, walked onto the stage, waving.

“Hello, darlings. Welcome to the show. Are you ready to play?” Sarah nodded with a smile, “O-of course, Mettaton. We've seen this game before so we're ready.”

“Excellent. But for those who's tuning in for the first time, I'll go over the rules. Simply spin the wheel of wonders and win a fabulous prize! But be careful. Landing on a black spot will result in getting a random, humiliating punishment. So, who wants to go first?” The trio looked at each other before Sarah took a step forward, “I'll go first.”

“Alright, darling. Step up to the wheel and give it a spin!” Sarah nodded, seeing two assistants pull out a giant wheel that was divided into ten spots, half were black with a skull on them. The other five were different colors with writing on them.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. This is a special wheel where there's a 50/50 chance of winning or losing. Do you still want to try to win?”

“I do.”

“Then spin that wheel!” She nodded and went to wheel. Reaching up, she grabbed the side of the wheel and yanked it down hard. The crowd cheered as Mettaton walked over to her.

“Care to give a shout out, hun?”

“Um, not really, but maybe to my mom and dad. Love you guys~!”

“Aw, how sweet. I'd give a shout out to my creator, the great Dr. Alphys, if she wasn't busy enjoying sushi with her lover.” The wheel slowed to a stop, landing on a black spot.

“Oh, sorry. Looks like you're going to be punished. But let's see if your friends can do any better. Who's next?” Ella, a girl whose dark brown hair was in a long single braid, walked over to the wheel and spun it.

“Do you have a shout out too, dear?”

“Just to my big brother who's in college. Too bad you couldn't be here, bro.”

“Well, aren't you a peach?” Mettaton asked with a frown as the wheel stopped on another black spot, “Oh, too bad. Looks like you're getting punished too. But, your other friend could be your saving grace. If she can get on something good, all three of you will win. However, land on black spot and all three of you will be punished.” Sarah looked over at Sasha and glared.

“Hey, you better win this, Sasha,” she said as Sasha, with her shiny black hair that stopped at her shoulders, walked over to the wheel and gave it a hard spin.

“And do you have a shout out?”  
“Just to a gal pal of mine. Told you I was cool enough to be on Mettaton's show.”

He raised an eyebrow as the wheel slowly stopped on yet another black spot.

“Oh no! Looks like all three of you will have to face a humiliating punishment,” Mettaton said as Sarah frowned.

“Hey. I bet that wheel is rigged,” she said as he frowned at her.

“Is that what you think?” He walked over to the wheel and spun it. It stopped on a colored spot. He spun it again and watched as it landed on a black spot.

“Seems just fine to me. Now if you three can take about two steps back so we can get your punishment started.” They stepped back as the wheel was taken away and Mettaton was handed a remote.

“For your punishment, say hello to MTT brand Lime Green Slime!” He pressed the button as thick green slime fell on the three of them, making them scream.

“That's right~ MTT brand Lime Green Slime. Perfect for facials and moisturizing that dry flaky skin. I know plenty of monsters who just love soaking in that stuff. However, all great monster products do have some side effects when humans use them.” Sarah wiped the slime off her face before trying to squeeze it out of her hair only to get a handful of hair in her hands. She screamed as the same happened to Ella and Sasha.

“MTT brand Lime Green Slime is absolutely not suitable to be in human hair and can cause baldness where it comes into contact.”  
“You did that on purpose!” Sarah screamed as Mettaton looked at her.

“Listen, darling. You knew the rules before we played. If you were going to be a sore loser about it, you shouldn't have agreed to come. Besides, the ratings for this show are at it's highest in years.”

“When will our hair grow back?”

“I don't know if human hair even returns after being exposed to the slime. Looks like we have a caller on the line. Hello?”

_'Hey, Mettaton.'_

“Oh, Frisk. What do you have to say?” Sarah looked at the camera.

_'To quote someone very close to me… You three just got dunked on!'_

_'Sans, did you tell Frisk to say that?' 'They wanted something cool to say on TV and that's the best I can do with Mettaton's censor up.'_ Mettaton laughed a bit as Sarah and her friends ran off stage.

“Well, let's take a commercial break, get the stage cleaned up and ready for our next group of contestants.”

 

\- -

 

“So those three were the ones who hurt you last week, Frisk?” Toriel asked as they nodded.

“Yeah, but I didn't tell Mettaton to do all of this. I just asked him to talk about bullying on this talk show.” Toriel nodded, standing up before hearing someone knocking at the front door.

“I wonder who that can be so late in the evening.” Toriel walked over to the door and opened it, blinking.

“O-Oh, you're not the monster that we saw Frisk with earlier.” Frisk got up and went to the door, seeing their parents.

“Mom, why don't you go rest while I talk to these two?” Frisk asked as Toriel nodded and went back inside. Frisk stepped outside and closed the door.

“Why are you two here again?” The woman smiled sadly, “We just wanted to see if you reconsider coming back with us.”

“You've been trying for 10 years to get me to go with you and for10 years, I've been telling you no.”

“Frisk,” the man said, “There's no possible way you actually think these monsters care about you, do you?”

“Actually, I know they care for me. They took care of me when you two didn't even bother looking for me when I went missing.”

“You were an adventurous child, Frisk. We thought you'd be alright going into the woods alone.”

“I was 7! You both knew what the legends said about people who go up on Mount Ebott and didn't stop once to, I don't know, go after your child?! And don't give the excuse that your other children took up most of your attention.”

“Before we answer that, why did you call that big cow monster 'mom'?” The woman asked, “Are they brainwashing you?” Frisk sighed.

“First, she's a goat. And two, no. After falling down there, she took me me and helped me. She was so kind and loving that I called her mom and still do to this day.”

“Frisk, she's not your mother. I was the one who brought you into this world.”

“Thank you for that, but that alone doesn't make you a mother in my book. Besides, what things do you think you know about me that my mom doesn't?”

“I know that you're still my little girl an-”

“I'm not a girl,” Frisk said, “That's the first mistake.” The woman blinked.

“I know you're a girl, Frisk. I gave birth to three beautiful girls, not two girls and a boy.”

“I didn't say I was a boy either.” The woman frowned, “You are a girl, Frisk. I don't know what those… creatures filled your head with, but I know you were born a girl.” Frisk frowned back before the door opened and Sans stepped out.

“Hey, kiddo. It's your turn to help Tori clean up,” he said, looking over at the couple on the porch, “Hey there. I'm Sans the skeleton. You two must the ones that created Frisk. Hey, good job with that. I've never seen a more determined human with my own two eye sockets. And I've never seen Tori more happy than to have Frisk here with us.”

“I'm glad, but she's coming with us.” Frisk raised an eyebrow.

“No, I'm not. And I'm not a girl!” Frisk looked at the two, “I'm the ambassador for the monsters and as such, I have to stay with them to keep them out of trouble.” The man frowned and grabbed their arm.

“Don't you raise your voice to your moth-” He stopped and let their arm go as a blue aura appeared around him. He started to levitate above the ground. Frisk looked at Sans, whose eye was glowing.

“I suggest you don't touch Frisk again if you know what's good for you.”

“If you two are smart, you'd never come back here. I'm happy with my life here and nothing you say or do is ever going to change that.”

“You heard them,” Sans said, “Been nice meeting you.” He flicked a finger, sending the man into a nearby trash can. His wife ran after him as Frisk sighed. Sans looked at them.

“You okay, Frisk?” They nodded and rubbed their arm a bit before heading inside. Sans sighed and followed them in, locking the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, guys. I really appreciate it. And honestly, I don't know if Frisk has parents in canon, but what kind of parents would let their child wander on a mountain where no one returns...  
> And with Frisk being the middle kid, I know from experience how you get looked over.  
> Oh, one last thing. If you guys decide to draw fanart, please let me know on Tumblr. My url is: toriel-the-exqueen.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares were never this bad, but there seems to be a reason why this time.

Frisk sat on their bed, finishing up some last minute homework when someone knocked on the door. “Hmm? It's open,” they said, focused on their work. Toriel opened the door, holding a slice of pie on a saucer.

“Frisk? I brought you a little something to help you while you work.” They looked up from their textbook and smiled.

“Thanks, mom. I think I deserve a small break.” She smiled and handed the pie to Frisk, who started to eat it. Toriel sat on the bed, picking up one of the textbooks to look over it.

“So is this what they're teaching you at that school?” Frisk nodded.

“It seemed hard at first, but once we got into the lesson, it was easy.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Frisk,” Toriel said, setting the book back down, her smile fading a bit. Frisk noticed and set the saucer down.

“Mom? Are you okay?”

“...Those people still want you back. Are you sure you want to stay?” Frisk blinked and moved to sit next to Toriel.

“Mom… Of course I want to stay. You and Sans have been the best parents anyone could ask for, monster or human. Those two didn't even think to come look for me until after I broke the barrier.” Frisk hugged Toriel, “I never want to leave you or the others, mom. You guys are my family so this is where I'm going to stay.” Toriel smiled and hugged her back.

“You don't have to worry about that, mom. You're amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too, Frisk,” Toriel said, letting them go, “Don't stay up too late.” She kissed Frisk's forehead and stood up.

“Okay, mom. I'll see you in the morning.” Toriel left the room, closing the door behind her. Frisk smiled and turned to finish off the slice of pie before closing their textbook and notebook. Putting their things in their backpack, Frisk laid on their bed, looking up at the ceiling. It had been painted to look like the night sky with small glow-in-the-dark stars glued to it. They smiled softly before pulling out a small heart-shaped locket from under their shirt and holding it in their hand. For a moment, they felt it beating and thought back to Asriel's words to take care of his mom and dad for him. Frisk would have to make a trip to Asgore's some time this week and help him with his garden. Closing their eyes, Frisk slowly drifted to sleep.

 

In their dreams, they were back underground at Toriel's old home. Frisk began to walk around, remember everything that had happened while they were there. Soon they heard someone in the kitchen and headed that way. Frisk stopped, seeing someone like them, in an old tattered green and yellow sweater, digging through a drawer for something.

“Where are the knives…? Don't tell me she's hidden them again.” When Frisk took a step back, the floor under them creaked, causing the one in the kitchen to stop and slowly turn around. Frisk saw a smile on their face but cold, distant eyes.

“You must be Frisk,” they spoke in a dark tone of voice, “Do you know what that silly monster has done with the knives?”

“Who are you?” Frisk asked as the other faced them completely.

“Oh Frisk. Don't tell me you already forgot what that crybaby told you. I'm Chara,” they said, “I have a question for you.”

“I'm not going to answer anything.” Frisk turned to leave, only to see Chara in front of them, still smiling.

“Don't be like that, Frisk. You and I have a lot in common.”

“Like what?”

“We have the same silly monster mother… we both have a monster father, even though yours is different than mine.” Frisk frowned and walked past Chara only for her to grab their arm.

“Let me go!”

“You don't want to know about your nightmares?” Chara whispered, “I can tell you what they mean and why you're having them.” Frisk glared a bit.

“What? You don't believe me?” Chara tilted their head to the side, “You just had a nightmare recently about killing our mom, didn't you? She thought she was keep you safe, but keeping you in the ruins would keep all the other monsters safe.” Frisk froze for a moment, turning back to Chara.

“How do you-” Chara's grin grew before letting go of Frisk's arm and running towards the stairs.

“Wait up!” Frisk yelled and followed her. As the two ran down the stairs, Frisk noticed dust floating in the air.

“We killed her down here,” Chara spoke, “She was in our way. Do you remember?”

“No, you killed her… I spared her.” Chara stomped through a pile of dust before going past the gate. Frisk froze for a moment, stepping over the dust pile before going through the gate and seeing Snowdin. The town was quiet with no one around.

“We killed him next. He didn't even put up a fight.”

“N-No, you don't mean-” Ahead was another dust pile, being blown away by the cold wind, a red cape flying away. Frisk covered their mouth, feeling sick to their stomach.

“Suck it up, Frisk. We still have to visit Undyne and Mettaton. Pick up the pace.”

“No!” Chara stopped and turned to Frisk.

“Did you… just say no to me?”

“Yes I did. I don't want to see anymore!”

“You idiot. Who said you were in charge?” Frisk blinked as Chara grabbed their neck, their face warping in front of Frisk's eyes and a shrill noise coming from their mouth. Frisk struggled and grabbed Chara's hands, trying to pry it away from their neck. They could feel their heart racing in their chest.

“If you don't want to travel with me, talk to that so-called friend of yours, Sans… he knows more than he's letting on.” Frisk kicked Chara in the stomach, making them let Frisk go. Frisk fell to their knees and coughed, feeling the kick themself before Chara tackled them to the ground, holding a bloody knife in their hand. Chara's free hand went back to Frisk's neck as everything around them began to fade into darkness. Frisk struggled to get Chara's hand off their neck.

“We destroyed everything together, Frisk. You and I are two sides of the same coin.”

“N-No we're not.”

“Is that what you think? Your hands are covered in their blood and dust too. Didn't you enjoy killing Undyne and Mettaton? Or even Sans?” Frisk growled before punching Chara in the face. Chara took the hit with a smiled as their face began to transform into something horrible, making Frisk mentally freak out. Frisk could no longer see Chara's face as their hands began to grow claws.

“Is that the best you got?” Chara asked in a distorted, glitchy voice, “Just give up your soul to me, Frisk. Let me take over...”

“NEVER!” Chara began to laugh, their warped face coming into view, blood dripping from their empty eye sockets onto Frisk's face. Their hands moved to pin down Frisk's hands.

“You do not have a choice in this. The moment you raise a fist towards anyone… I'll be there to take over. I'm going to destroy everything with your hands. Your “determination” is going to bring your world to darkness.” Chara began to laugh as Frisk started to struggle.

“Are you going to cry like Asriel? Go ahead and ssssscream and cr-y-y-y.” Chara moved their face inches from Frisk's.

“But I'm going to show how g-g-g-good it feels to g-gain Love...” Frisk closed their eyes and cried loudly as they struggled against Chara's cold grip. But nobody came.

 

“Frisk! Please wake up!” Frisk got an arm free and swung at whatever was in front of them before opening their eyes, panting. They looked around and saw Toriel by their bed with a worried look on her face and Sans on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

“I-I...”

“You got a decent left hook, kid. Good job,” Sans said with a smile as Toriel hugged Frisk tightly.

“Frisk, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep.” Frisk blinked before shakily hugging Toriel back, tears running down their face.

“M-mom, I-I had another nightmare.” Sans watched the two for a moment before standing up, noticing something. There was something off about Frisk but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“It's going to be okay, Frisk.”

“...Mom, who is Chara?” Toriel froze for a moment before pulling back to look at them.

“How do you know that name?”

“I had a nightmare about someone name Chara. They said that you were their mom too.” Toriel sighed, “Yes, I was their mother, just you am I yours, Frisk. But that was a long time ago.” They nodded, “Mom, can I have something to drink?” Toriel nodded and got up.

“I'll be back. Sans, do you mind?”

“I don't mind at all, Tori.” She smiled and left the room, closing the door. San dusted himself off before looked at Frisk. Frisk wiped their cheeks before speaking.

“What are you looking at, Sans?” Sans said nothing as his eye started to glow.

“S-Sans?”

“What do you think you're doing in Frisk's body, Chara?” The human blinked before slowly starting to smile.

“This is only temporary. I'm was just showing them how it felt to stop being so peaceful and start being more… violent.”

“I'm not going to let you ruin this timeline like you did the others. Leave Frisk out of this.”

“And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to call me a dirty brother killer again and go to sleep so I can kill you?” Sans growled, wanting to throw Chara against a wall, but knew doing so would just hurt Frisk.

“Or would you rather I just reset everything and manipulate poor little Frisk into doing my bidding from the start?” Sans' hand started to glow as he levitated Chara off the ground.

“This is your only warning, Chara. Leave. Frisk. Alone.” The glow around his eye got more intense as Chara grinned more.

“Fine. I'll leave. Frisk cries too much anyway. They're just like Asriel. Oh, by the way, Sans… you should tell them the truth now that they've met me.” Chara soon passed out as Sans laid them on the bed, calming himself down before Toriel came back. Frisk started to groan softly as Sans walked over to them.

“Frisk?”

“...T-trash can.” He blinked and grabbed it as Frisk sat up and held a hand over their mouth. He handed it to them as they started to throw up. Sans rubbed their back as Toriel walked back in with a glass of water and some medicine. Frisk coughed and took the water when it was offered.

“Frisk, dear. Do you want to go see a doctor? I'm starting to get really worried about you.” Frisk finally looked up to Toriel, putting the trash can down.

“I don't think a doctor can help me, mom. I think I just need to rest,” they said with a sad smile, “I'm sorry I woke you two up.”

“It's okay, kiddo. We weren't asleep yet.”

“True. Sans was helping grade some papers.” Frisk nodded before looking at Sans.

“Hey, Sans?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we talk about something in the morning?” He blinked and nodded.

“Sure, but for now, get some rest. Do you want me to get a stuffed animal for you?” Frisk laughed a bit but nodded, feeling a little better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being shorter than the other, but I'm trying to focus on NaNoWriMo and also, I wanted the main focus of this chapter to be Frisk's nightmare. Updates from now until the end of the month might be slow.  
> Oh, I also now have an online album of any fanart I make for this fanfic. Feel free to check it out: http://imgur.com/a/HY0DA


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally has a serious talk with Frisk while Papyrus becomes a hero, in a roundabout way.

Sans sat in his room, looking over some things and yawning. He was tried, but didn't wan to sleep, not until he spoke to Frisk about whatever is going on with them. Sans looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. Frisk should be getting up for school right about now. He stood up and stretched a bit, hearing his back crack a bit before walking over to his treadmill. Setting it to the fastest speed, Sans began to run on it, keeping his hands off the sidebars. After a while, he heard a knock at his door.

“Hmm? Just a minute,” he said, jumping off of the treadmill and turning it off. He went to the door and opened it, seeing Frisk.

“Morning, Frisk. Are you ready to talk?” They nodded and stepped in.

“I have a lot to ask so I hope you have time,” they said, sitting on Sans' bed.

“I dunno. I'll have to push back some stuff, but I think I can squeeze you in.” Frisk smiled softly before sighing.

“Okay. Let's start with something Chara told me,” Frisk said, “They said that you knew more than you were telling me?” Sans sat next to Frisk, wiping his head with a small towel.

“Well… they weren't technically lying. I do know more about your nightmares than I was telling you at first.”

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?”

“I was a bit worried about how you'd react if I told a 7 year old you the truth.” Frisk nodded as Sans continued.

“To be honest, I've had a long hard conversation with myself about telling you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, putting the towel away, “But that's for later on. Right now, let me explain your nightmares.” He got up and grabbed some paper and a pen before sitting back down.

“Okay. To start off, do you know what a time line is?”

“A time line?” Frisk asked as Sans drew a single line on the paper.

“Think of this line as the start of your journey in the ruins,” he said before drawing three lines coming off of the first, “Each of these three represent a different outcome depending on what you did in the ruins.” He grabbed three more pens, one in red, green and blue. Frisk nodded as he continued.

“Let's say this first one represents you showing mercy to every monster you came across and befriending everyone.” Sans extended the line in green before drawing a smiley face at the end, “This is basically where we are now.” He picked up the blue pen and extended the second line with a neutral looking smiley at the end.

“This one represents you showing mercy to some monsters or befriending just a few of us. Are you still with me?” Frisk nodded as he extended the last line in red with a frowning face at the end.

“This last one represents what Chara did, killing everyone who stood in their way as well as innocent monsters, including myself and Tori.” Frisk felt their stomach turn a bit and sighed before speaking.

“S-So what you're telling me that there are basically three different universes where I don't free you guys or where I… I kill you?”

“Not three. Roughly 19 in total. This middle one can splinter off into so many different ones.”

“Do I want to know how you know all of this?” Sans looked at them, setting the paper down.

“I'll give you the short version. I know about all of this because of a lot of scientific research I used to do before you arrived in the ruins. You didn't know, but back in Snowdin, I had a workshop behind the house where I did a lot of research on time travel. Needless to say, I found out more than I wanted about the other time lines.”

“...Does Papyrus know about that workshop?”

“He doesn't. I don't think he'd understand it, to be honest.”

“I see why you waited to tell me,” Frisk said, “I probably would have ran and told mom all of this. But all of this doesn't explain why I'm having nightmares about Chara's time line.”

“I was getting to that,” Sans said, stretching a bit again, “In that time line, all I can figure out is that Chara is slowly possessing you, coaxing you to murder everyone you meet from the first time you took down a monster.”

“But the first “fight” I had down there was with that dummy mom wanted me to talk to.”

“That dummy was the seed Chara needed. That and your determination. I spoke to the Sans of that time line before he went missing and it confirms what I thought. Your nightmares are the memories from the you that Chara took over.”

“So what happens if I fight someone in this one? Will they come back and take over?”

“I don't think so, Frisk. Chara's time line is destroyed and no amount of time travel can fix it. I'm not even sure how Chara is communicating with you right now. But the only way to let Chara have any real control over you is to start killing us then give them your soul.” Frisk nodded and put a hand over their heart.

“There's no way I'm killing you or giving my soul up. I went through so much to get you guys here and I'm not going to let some demon child ruin it.” Sans smiled and hopped off the bed.

“Good to hear. Want to head to Grillby's with me? I heard he added some good breakfast food.”

“I wish I could, but I'm on bed rest as per mom's request. Just pick me up a burger and some fries, okay?” He nodded and headed to the door.

“Wait a minute, Sans.” He stopped and turned to Frisk.

“Huh?”

“You said that you spoke to the Sans in that bad time line. Are you talking to all of your other versions as well?” Sans smiled.

“Yeah. We keep each other up to date with what's going on and we occasionally troll each other.”

“Is there a way to visit the other time lines?”

“Right now, there isn't. I was working on something back in Snowdin, but I couldn't finish it. It was just above what I could do alone, you know?” Frisk nodded and stood up.

“Thanks for telling me this, Sans. I feel better knowing what these nightmares are all about. Oh, and Sans?”

“Hmm?”

“I got two ears you know. If you ever need to talk to me about anything that you can't bring up to mom or Papyrus...”

“I know, Frisk,” he said as his smile grew, “Now, go get some rest and I'll bring you a milkshake with your food.” They nodded and went to their room as Sans left his, turning off the light.

 

\- -

 

“Thanks for meeting me here so quickly, Paps darling,” Mettaton said softly as Papyrus smiled.

“You're welcome, Mettaton. I would never miss a chance to hang out with you.” He smiled at Papyrus and led him to a small cafe to sit down.

“You're just so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Papyrus.”

“Um… you would still be a star with ton of fans.” Mettaton giggled a bit.

“True, but I wouldn't be able to handle being a star knowing you weren't around to support-” He was interrupted by the sound of cameras flashing in the window. He turned and saw at least 20 people with cameras, trying to get in the window.

“Ugh. They followed me again,” Mettaton said, standing up.

“Oh? Are they fans of yours, Mettaton?”

“No, Paps. These humans just like to follow me when I'm not on stage and take pictures of me wherever I go. I can't get a moment of peace unless I'm at the studio and even then, they camp around until I try to leave.” Papyrus frowned.

“That sounds horrible, Mettaton. They should leave you alone. I know! I, the great Papyrus, will go tell them to leave!” Papyrus got up and headed out the door.

“Papyrus, wait a minute!” When he opened the door, the cameras turned to him, blinding him with flashes and bombarding him with questions.

“Excuse me, who are you?” “What's your relationship with Mettaton?” “Are you his boyfriend?” “Why are you two here?” Mettaton pulled Papyrus from the door and slammed it shut, getting the attention of the white rabbit monster behind the counter, who was fixing her make-up.

“Papyrus, are you okay?”

“I'll be fine once I can see again,” Papyrus said, rubbing his eyes.

“I'm so sorry for getting you mixed up with all of this, darling. Maybe I should just head back to the studio.” The rabbit monster went to close the main window's curtains of the cafe, flipping off the photographers.

“Not to complain, mister Mettaton,” she said, “But if you don't get them to leave or buy something, I'll have to get rid of them by force.” Mettaton sighed and started to move to the door only to stumble and fall to his knees.

“Mettaton? Are you okay?” Papyrus asked, kneeling next to him.

“I-I can't believe I forgot… to check my batteries before I left earlier. Even though Alphys improved this body, it still eats up a lot of power. Ugh… I don't have much left to even... move,” he said, falling over onto Papyrus. He caught him and held him.

“W-What do I do? How can I help you, Mettaton?” Papyrus asked, trying not to panic too much.

“P-Please… get me back… to the studio...” he said quietly, closing his eyes, trying to conserve what little power he had left, “I-I can… recharge… there...” Papyrus nodded and stood up, keeping Mettaton in his arms. The rabbit went to the back door and opened it.

“Here, take him out this way. If you go out front, you'll get swarmed by those humans.” Papyrus thanked her before rushing out the door.

 

Running as fast as he could, Papyrus headed back to the studio occasionally looking down at Mettaton. He was worried. He didn't even know Mettaton ran on batteries or that they needed to be charged for him to move around. He wondered what would happen if his batteries died completely and felt a chill running down his spine. Mettaton's heart was beating slowly from what Papyrus could see and it made him run even faster.

“Just hold on, Mettaton. We're almost there,” he said, turning a corner only to be blinded again by flashing cameras and nearly dropping Mettaton.

“Will you all move out of the way? This is a bit of an emergency!” Papyrus yelled, squinting his eyes.

“What's wrong with Mettaton?” “Did you hurt him?” “Where are you going with him?”

“Humans! If you do not move, I will be forced to move you with force!” He yelled as they crowded around the two more.

“This is your final warning! Move away or else!” Papyrus looked down at Mettaton's heart and nearly had a heart attack, if he had one. The other's heart looked as if it had stopped beating and its pink color was faded a bit whenever he had a chance to see it without the flash.

“Hey, what's wrong with Mettaton? Why isn't he moving?” “Where are you taking him?” “And who are you anyway?” “How do you know him?”

“I said to MOVE!” Suddenly, large bones appeared in the crowd, tossing them to either side of the road. Papyrus panted a bit before running down the road, holding Mettaton close to his chest.

“P-Please, hold on, Mettaton. We're almost there.” Up ahead, Papyrus could see Alphys walking towards the studio and called out to her. When Alphys saw him, she ran over to him before leading him into the studio.

“Follow me, Papyrus. I'll show you where you need to go.”

 

Once in Mettaton's room, Alphys attached a charger cord to the back of Mettaton's neck after Papyrus laid him on a bed.

“Thank you so much for bringing him back, Papyrus,” she said, looking at the skeleton.

“Is he going to be okay, Dr. Alphys? I-I think I saw his heart stop beating...”

“He's going to be just fine. If his body runs out of power, he'll just go to sleep,” she explained before blinking, “H-His heart? You mean his soul. Don't worry. This isn't the first time his batteries ran out and his soul is in no danger.” Papyrus sighed in relief as Mettaton started to boot back up, groaning softly.

“Oh, Mettaton. Can you hear me?” Alphys asked, turning to him.

“Y-Yes,” he said, his voice glitching a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her.

“You ran out of here so fast that you didn't notice you needed a recharge. What was so important that you risk immobility?”

“Oh. He wanted to meet up with me at this nice little cafe,” Papyrus said with a smile as Alphys smiled.

“I see...”

“Alphys, get that look o-off your face,” Mettaton said, slowly sitting up, “It's n-nothing like that.”

“Whatever you say, Mettaton. I'll just leave you two alone for now.” With that, she left the room. Mettaton frowned a bit, looking at Papyrus.

“Paps.” Papyrus looked at him.

“What is it, Mettaton? Oh. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, I'm feeling just fine now, darling. It'll take some time for me to get a full charge so I'm stuck here. But I wanted to say I'm sorry that you saw me like that. I know it must have frightened you.”

“I'll admit that it did. I didn't know what would happen to you if I didn't get you back in as fast as possible,” he said, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, “Those humans even followed me and blocked the way.”

“They did? How did you get past them?” Papyrus blinked.

“...I attacked them.”

“Papyrus, you didn't-”

“No! They were all still alive when I left, I think. But I never aim to kill anyone. Frisk would be very upset with me if I killed anyone. I just used an attack to clear a path because I-I thought you were actually dying in my arms. Your soul was barely moving and it wasn't as pink as it was before.” Mettaton blinked before slowly pulling Papyrus into his arms. Papyrus jumped slightly before turning a bit and hugging him back.

“I'm so sorry that you got caught up in this mess, Papyrus. I never wanted for you to see me at my absolute lowest when I'm completely helpless.”

“It's okay, Mettaton. This is what friends are for, to pick you up when you're down and help you when you can't help yourself,” Papyrus said with a smile, “I wouldn't be your friend if I had just left you there for those humans to just take pictures of you and not help you get back here.” Mettaton hugged Papyrus a bit tighter and nodded.

“Thank you so much, sweetheart. You don't know how much it means to hear that. It seems that you always know what to say to make me feel better, Paps.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And now I suppose you deserve a reward for making sure I got back here safely.”

“Oh no, Mettaton. Just knowing you're okay is the best reward I can get.”

“I insist, Paps,” he said thinking for a moment before smiling and letting go of Papyrus, “I got it. Close your eyes for a moment, darling.” Papyrus let go of him and nodded, closing his eyes.

“So, what's my reward, Mettaton?”

“If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise.” He shifted and got on his knees before kissing Papyrus' cheek. Papyrus' cheeks turned red as he opened his eyes to look at Mettaton.

“W-wowie, Mettaton. I-I don't know what to say…”

“Do you mind staying with me while I recharge, Paps? I feel a bit safer knowing you're nearby.”

“Of course. Just think of me as your own personal royal guardsman!” Mettaton nodded and relaxed against him with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a bit later than normal. I don't have regular wi-fi access so you could say I'm on a semi/not really want to be on a hiatus until further notice. Also, no regular access means some things in story may be inaccurate and I'm going to say sorry for that in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being ambassador isn't always fun and game, you know.

It was rare that Frisk was called away from school by the police, but when they were, it normally had something to do with either a supposed monster attack or someone attacking a monster. The ride to the station wasn't as bad as the very first one when they came back from the underground. That ride was filled with probing questions about how they survived and what happened while the only Frisk wanted to do was go back to Toriel and the others.

“Is there a reason why I'm being brought to the station this time?” they asked, messing with their phone.

“We have several people saying they were attacked by a skeleton monster,” the officer said, getting Frisk's attention.

“A skeleton monster?”

“Yeah. But I'll let you talk to them about it.” Once at the station, Frisk was led to one of the interrogation rooms where two men sat with bandages wrapped around them. They sighed and sat across from them.

“Okay, first of all. Do either of you have any photos of the monster?” Frisk asked as they nod.

“We both do. We're photographers. We were all on assignment to get some photos of Mettaton and the skeleton that was with him went nuts and attacked,” one of them said, setting a folder down and sliding it over to Frisk. Frisk opened the folder and looked over the pictures. It was mostly pictures of Papyrus carrying Mettaton in his arms with one just before he attacked.

“I know this skeleton personally. He's really nice and a great cook,” they said, flipping through them, “And looks like he was just trying to get Mettaton back to where he can recharge and you all were blocking his way.”

“We weren't in his way at all. He just randomly attacked us for doing our job.” Frisk closed the folder and slid it back to the men.

“I call bullshit. He would never attack a human unless he absolutely had to and even then, he never aims to kill. He's actually harmless.”

“Yeah right, kid. You're just saying that to get out of paying us for our pain and suffering.”

“Hey, I fought that skeleton before as a child and the worse injury I got from it was small bruise on my arm from where his attack hit. He felt so bad once he realized what he did.”

“Still don't believe you, miss monster ambassador. When did you turn your back on your kind like this?”

“Regardless of what you say, there's no point in getting upset over the fact that you got your just desserts when you got in his way. In fact, before I decide anything, why don't we have him tell his side of the story?”

“You're going to bring that blood thirsty monster here?”

“No. I'm just going to call him,” Frisk said, pulling out their phone and calling Papyrus. Putting their phone on speaker, Frisk set it down and waited for Papyrus to pick up.

_'Hello? This is Papyrus speaking.'_

“Hey, Papyrus. Where are you?”

_'Oh, Frisk! I'm with Mettaton right now. We're hanging out at his studio. Wait, shouldn't you be in school right now?'_

“I was, but I was needed by the police. There are some men here saying you attacked them. Do you mind telling me what happened?”

_'They're okay? I'm glad to hear that and I'm so sorry for going against what you said, Frisk.'_

“You're not in trouble, Papyrus. I just want to know what happened.”

_'Right! Basically when Mettaton's batteries ran out, I took him back to the studio. But before I got there, there was a swarm of humans there taking pictures of me and Mettaton while asking all sorts of ridiculous questions that I didn't want to answer. I gave them several warnings to move out of the way before I had to attack. I simply summoned a few bones to move them out of my way. None of them should be hurt by it. I thought Mettaton was going to die if I didn't get him back to the studio fast enough.'_

“So the main reason you attacked them was just to move them out of the way and not to hurt them?”

_'Why would I ever want to hurt a human that isn't hurting me? Besides, I was more worried for Mettaton's safety. Did you know those humans like to stalk him wherever he goes and even camp around the studio? Mettaton even made me his personal royal guardsman to keep him safe when he's out of the studio.'_

“Really now?” Frisk looked over at the men before speaking, “Thank you, Papyrus. You and Mettaton have fun, okay?”

 _'Alright, Frisk. I'll see you later.'_ When he hung up, the two across the table frowned.

“So, you want to tell me again why I was summoned out of my class to deal with you two?”

“He broke our equipment and we want him, you or Mettaton to reimburse us for it.” Frisk started to laugh and stood up, grabbing their phone.

“No deal. He told you guys to move and you didn't listen. You should have moved the first time he asked instead of trying to make sure you got the perfect shot for whatever tabloid you're working with. Have a good day,” Frisk said, leaving the room. They found the officer who brought them in and tapped his shoulder.

“Mister Jackson? It's been sorted out.”

“Is that so?”

“It was the photographers' fault. The monster was trying to save the life of another monster and they blocked the way. They were giving warnings to move but refused to listen so the monster used a harmless attack to get them out of the way.”

“How do you know they're not hurt?”

“They would have shown you or me a doctor's report if that monster actually hurt them. I know that monster and he didn't hurt me when we fought years ago.”

“Alright. I'll take you back to school. Thank you for your time, Frisk. You're doing a good job of keeping the peace between the races.”

“Thank you. It's really nothing at all to sort these problems out.” The officer nodded and headed out with Frisk.

 

Once back at school, Frisk checked one of the hall clocks and sighed. Those idiots ate up the rest of their school day.

“H-Hey Frisk!” They turned and saw Kid running over to them.

“Hey, Kid.”

“Yo. You just missed it.”

“What did I miss?”

“There was a fight! The security guards had to call Undyne to break it up.”

“Wait. If they called her, it must have been two monsters fighting, am I right?”

“No, four of them. They were fighting over something stupid.”

“What?”

“A girl.” Frisk blinked.

“I wonder who the lucky girl is that had that many guys fighting over her.”

“I heard it was a human girl they liked,” Kid said, going to his locker. Frisk unlocked it for him.

“They better be careful. She might like the attention, but you never know about her family.” Frisk went to their own locker and opened it, seeing a note fall out of it.

“Hey, Frisk. What's that?” They picked it up and opened it, reading it to themselves.

“… 'I hope you have some bandages for my knees because I've fallen for you. Signed, a secret admirer'. This has to be a joke.”

“You think so?” Frisk nodded dug through their locker for a spare box of bandages and taped it to the front of their locker with a note saying 'Take as many as you need' under it.

“I don't understand why anyone would start sending me love notes this far into my last year of high school.”

“Maybe they're shy...”

“Maybe, but I still don't trust it.” They grabbed their backpack and smiled, “Hey, want to go see my dad with me? I was going to help him with his garden today.”

“Some other time. My mom wants me home right after school today.” Frisk nodded.

“Alright, Kid. I'll see you later then.”

“Later Frisk.”

 

\- -

 

Asgore watched as Frisk knelt in the garden, pulling any weeds they saw.

“So you don't know who left the note?” he asked, following them to water the flowers.

“No idea, but I really don't care. I don't go to school to fall in love.”

“I'm glad you're so focused on your studies, Frisk. And all while still being ambassador to monsters.”

“It's not easy trying to balance all of that, dad. Today's incident made me miss a lot of class.”

“I see...” he mused, “Perhaps it is time to name another ambassador until your studies are over.” Frisk turned to look at him and smiled.

“It's a little late to suggest that, dad. This is my last year of school then I can focus on being ambassador while attending a college that doesn't require me to be there everyday.”

“Have you decided on what you want to study while you are there?”

“Not yet, but I'm starting to lean towards something in science.” Asgore smiled.

“Science, huh? Who knows? Maybe you'll get Dr. Alphys as your teacher if you attend the college she's teaching at.” Frisk nodded and stood up, dusting their pants off.

“Okay. That's all the weeds.”

“Good. Shall we go have a cup of tea and wait for Sans or your mother to come get you?” Asgore led Frisk inside his home and went into the kitchen. It did remind Frisk of Asgore's home within the castle walls, but filled with more colors and a bigger variety of flowers.

“How many sugars would you like, Frisk?”

“Oh. Two,” Frisk said, going to sit at the dining table. Asgore nodded, adding two spoonfuls into one of the mug and three to another.

“Tell me, Frisk. Are you having any boy troubles? Other than the note you found today?”

“Hmm? Not really,” they said as Asgore brought the two mugs over to the table and setting one in front of Frisk, “I mean, I'm not exactly popular enough to have boys fighting over me.” Asgore sat down across from Frisk and nodded.

“It's not always good to be popular. I still remember trying to court your mother.”

“You do? Was she a popular monster?”

“No. I was the popular one. But even before we married, she was very intimidating and most monsters stayed away from her.”

“Except for you, I guess?”

“I was a bit scared of her myself, but I still approached her. I found her one day, reading to a group of children and offered her a cup of tea. She accepted my offer only if I joined her in reading to the children.”

“I see. Wait, did this happen before or after the war?”

“This was just before. Years, I believe. She was already queen when the war broke out.” Frisk nodded as Asgore continued.

“After that first offer to join me for tea, I knew I still had to win her heart. So, being the young kid I was, I did whatever it took to get her. I remember even fighting another monster that I thought was going to steal her.”

“How did that turn out?” Asgore rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit.

“Your mother beat the two of us up, saying that we were both stupid for fighting over her and that she should be allowed to choose who she wanted to be with.” Frisk snickered a bit before sipping their tea.

“In the end, she chose me and the rest is history,” he spoke as someone knocked on the door.

“I got it, dad,” Frisk said, getting up to answer it.

“Hey, kiddo. Ready to go?” Sans asked as Frisk nodded. Asgore stood up and walked over to the door.

“Hello, Sans.”

“Hey, Asgore. How's the garden doing?”

“It is doing well. The new flowers Frisk brought are starting to bloom.” Frisk went to put their mug away.

“That's great to hear, Asgore,” Sans said, “… Listen, I need some advice from you.”

“Hmm? Sure, Sans. What is it?”

“Well, I was thinking about surprising Tori with a little something and I can't figure out what to give her. Any ideas?”

“I know she is not one for jewelry or anything really fancy. Simple is best.” Sans nodded as Frisk walked back over to them.

“Okay, dad. Same time next week?” Asgore nodded, patting their head.

“Of course, Frisk. See you then. Take of yourself and your mother for me.”

“I will. See you later.” Frisk walked out towards Sans' motorcycle. Before Sans could follow Frisk, Asgore cleared his throat.

“Yes, your majesty?” Sans asked, looking at him.

“If I may ask… why are you going to surprise her with a gift? What do you have planned?”

“Oh. I plan on proposing to her soon.” Asgore felt something stab his heart.

“I-I see. I hope that works out for you.”

“Thanks. Hey, if it helps, you're back on her good side after all these years on the surface,” Sans said, patting his arm, “She actually wanted to come to pick Frisk up, but she had to do something at the school. You two can finally be friends like you wanted.”

“Ah. Thank you, Sans. I will see you later then.” Sans nodded and left as Asgore closed the door with a soft smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that after 10 years on the surface, Toriel might start to forgive Asgore just enough to be friends with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after 10 years, Frisk is still a master at flirting... sort of.

Muffet walked through her bakery, setting out some fresh pastries with the help of a few spiders before swiping one for herself and smiling. Ever since coming to the surface, business has been booming. And once she took the spiders out of her pastries, things got even better. Nibbling on a spider doughnut, she headed back in the counter as someone came through the door.

“Welcome, dearie. Care for a pastry? All proceeds from this week's sales goes to my spider orphanage and shelter,” she said with a practiced smile before frowning. The people who came in were two snickering teenagers. From her experience, humans like that had no money and only seemed to have one thing on their minds.

“Y-Yeah, but we have a question for you,” one of them said, “It's for our biology class.”

“My advice isn't free, young men. Do you have any money on you before I say anything?” The other boy, who wore a black and red beanie, dug in his pockets for a second before pulling out his wallet and opening it.

“How much are you willing to tell us for… two quarters and a dime?”

“For sixty cents, you both can kiss my heels. My advice is worth so much more than that,” Muffet said, finishing her doughnut and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Dude, I told you that you should have brought more. You owe me for this,” the first one in a backwards baseball cap said before pulling out his own wallet and pulling out a few bills, “Okay, ma'am. We have a total of twenty dollars and seventy-five cents. Would that be enough?”

“That's perfect,” she said, holding out one of her hands. He handed her the money and watched her count it.

“S-so can we ask our question?” the beanie teen asked, trying not to laugh again as Muffet nodded, opening the register to put the money away.

“Of course, dearie, but I will warn you. Anything inappropriate and you'll have to answer to my pet.”

“Your pet? Like, what kind of pet?”

“That's for you to find out. Ask your question before I kick you out.”

“O-Okay,” the second teen said before calming down enough to ask, “Do spiders like you have a… puss-puss?” Muffet stared at the two before sighing.

“Before I answer you two, I need to feed my pet. Would you two like to help?” A loud growling could be heard from the back of the bakery.

“W-what's that noise?”

“Oh, that's my pet, Nicholas. And it's his lunch time. You two would make a wonderful meal for him. You see, his favorite food just happens to be humans who waste my time.” She stood up and moved from behind the counter. The teens took a step back before stepping on each other to get out the door. Muffet giggled and turned to the back of the bakery, “You can come on out, Nicholas dearie.” A young man with fluffy black hair stepped out from the back, wiping his flour covered hands on his apron.

“I see they're still being disrespectful,” he said, looking at Muffet, “By the way, how did that growling sound?”

“Very convincing. It's just a shame I had to leave Muffin behind in the Underground. At least I know he's being fed by those who decided to stay behind.” He nodded as Muffet sighed a bit.

“Sometimes, I wish Frisk had made us promise not to attack humans unless our lives were in danger. I could have easily taken care of those boys.”

“And risk upsetting the delicate balance? I'm sure at least a small group of people around here are just looking for any reason to try to get all of you back underground. My own parents are part of that group.”

“Oh? They still don't like me? I thought the pastries I gave them would have soothe things over.”

“It did until I showed them a picture of you. Turns out I was raised by spider haters.” Muffet faced Nicholas and smiled at him.

“Well, I'm glad you didn't turn out like them. You're such a sweetheart that I think I'll name a new pastry after you.” He nodded.

“Alright, but the next time some stupid teenagers come in here, forget pretending to be Muffin. I'm coming out with a rolling pin. Frisk might have forbidden you from attacking, but I'm free to do so.” Muffet smiled more and went to changed the sign on the door from open to close.

“Hopefully, it won't come to that, but you have my permission to do so after they buy something or pay me.”

 

\- -

 

“Alright, Frisk. You got your phone on you?” Sans asked, walking over to Frisk, who checked their messenger bag.

“Yeah. I have my phone and keys.”

“Throw blanket in case it gets any colder?”

“Yes.”

“The one Tori made?”

“Of course.”

“Wallet and pepper spray?”

“Yes and- what?”

“You forgot your pepper spray?”

“I never had any.” Sans laughed a bit.

“I know. But you do have something on you to protect yourself in case you need to, right?” Frisk dug around the bag and pulled out a thick tree branch.

“That'll do,” Sans said before calling out, “Tori! I'm taking Frisk to the football game. I'll be back soon!”

“Okay, you two. Be safe!” she called back from her study as Frisk stepped outside.

“Hey, Sans?” they asked when Sans stepped outside and closed the door.

“Hmm?”

“When are you going to propose to mom?”

“What?” Sans walked over to his bike.

“When are you going to marry mom? You two have been dating ever since we got here,” Frisk said, hopping into the side car and pulling on their helmet.

“Why do you want to know? You can't rush a big commitment like this,” he answered, putting his own helmet on and getting on.

“You asked dad about a gift for her before telling him you want to propose to her.” Sans blinked and looked at Frisk.

“You heard that?”

“I wasn't that far from the door,” they said, smiling, “So is it going to be soon or-?”

“Look, Frisk. When I get ready to pop the question, you'll be the first to know. I'm going to need someone to catch her if she faints.” Frisk rolled their eyes as Sans drove to the high school.

“Alright. Give me a call when you're ready to head home and try not to get into a fight.” Frisk got out and took off the helmet, setting it in the car.

“I will and don't worry. I haven't had a fight since- what, 5th grade?”

“I know, but still. You never know what kind of person they are until you fight them.”

“Okay, dunkle Sans. I'll see you later.” Sans nodded and drove off as Frisk went to get their ticket. They walked to the bleachers and looked around, trying to find a familiar face to sit next to. While most sneered at Frisk, the others just ignored them, focusing on what was going on on the field. Soon they spotted another monster student, a male dragon in a shiny black jacket, and went to sit next to them.

“Yo, Frisk. You like, totally made it.”

“Yeah. How are your dads doing?”

“They're the same as always. Like, standing next to each other, moving and parenting in sync.”

“That's good to hear. So, did I miss anything with the game?”

“Dude… Just these bald cheerleaders whose wigs totally came off during their performance. Then a Temmie came outta nowhere and stole one of the wigs. It said something about needed it for cool leg or something.” Frisk held back a snicker as the game started. They really weren't interested in the game itself, but it gave them a mom-approved reason to leave the house that didn't involve the other monsters Frisk grew to call their family. After a while, they took out the throw and set it over their lap. It was nowhere near halftime and Frisk was starting to get bored. They looked to the dragon.

“Are all football games this boring?” They asked as he nodded.

“Pretty much, bro. I, like, rather go boarding, but one of my dads is totally the coach of the team.”

“Really?” He nodded and pointed to the muscular dragon on the sidelines with the team.

“RG02, huh? I remember him.”

“Yeah, and he likes, remember you too. He said if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be as happy as he is right now and I would still be in that monster orphanage.”

“Then I'm happy to help you guys out. Hey, mind watching my stuff while I get us some snacks?”

“I don't mind. Could you get me a candy apple or a hot dog?” Frisk nodded, grabbing their wallet and making their way to the food stand. Before reaching it, someone grabbed Frisk's arm and pulled them under the bleacher.

 

“This the one, Sarah?” a tall football player asked as Sarah nodded, glaring at Frisk.

“Yeah, that's him. It's his fault I got laughed off the field.” Frisk sighed and made sure their wallet was safe in their back pocket.

“It's not my fault you got found out by Mettaton, Sarah. Besides, your hair seems to be growing back. Why are you so upset?” The football player shoved Frisk, almost knocking them off their feet.

“Yeah! Beat his ass, baby!” Frisk growled, standing their ground.

“You really don't want to fight me.”

“Like you're going to hurt me.” He swung at Frisk, who dodged out the way. He growled and threw another punch, missing Frisk again. Frisk watched him, trying to figure out what to do to get him to stop. At first, nothing seemed to come to mind except to keep refusing to fight and sparing him. Running away didn't seemed like a good idea either. Soon, they got an idea and mentally groaned at it. Hopefully they could still do this.

“Would you stand still, you little-”

“Hey, b-babe. I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” Frisk winked at him as he stopped, blushing a bit.

“What?”

“Are you a motorcycle? Because I'd like to ride you all day.” They mentally cringed at their own words before Sarah started to get mad.

“Hey! Stopping trying to flirt with my boyfriend!” Frisk turned to Sarah.

“Feeling left out? We could turn this into a three-way if you want~” The guy fished some paper out of his pocket and wrote something down on it before holding it out to Frisk, blushing.

“Don't give him your number!” Sarah snatched it and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away. Frisk sighed, still cringing at the lines they used before going to get the food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. The holidays came by plus I also have two other fanfics on this site: "Guardian_Mom not found" and "His Number One Fan". Be sure to look them up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready to celebrate Frisk's 18th birthday.

“So you want to study s-science when you go to college?” Alphys asked, looking over at Frisk, who was looking over a comic book.

“Yeah. I had a few years to think about it and I think I'd like to major in it.”

“That's a great choice. You know which one I-I'm teaching at, right?”

“I do and I already sent in my application for it. Is it really that hard to get into?”

“T-They like to say that, but if you have the right stuff, it's hard to get rejected.” Frisk nodded before closing the book.

“Hey, Alphys. What do you know about quantum physics?” Alphys blinked behind her glasses.

“Quantum physics? I know it's one of the more difficult sciences to study. Why do you want to know?”

“I was thinking about getting into it as a specialized field.”

“Well, I think you can do it, Frisk. You're very bright for a human your age… I think.” Frisk nodded with a smile.

“I don't think most 7 years olds could figure out the puzzles I solved in Hotland.”

“Oh. Frisk. Isn't your birthday coming up soon?”

“Yeah, it is. I almost forgot about it.” Alphys walked over to them with two bowls of instant noodles, setting one down for Frisk.

“Have you thought about what you wanted? I mean, you'll be an adult by human standards. There's no limit to what we can get you now.” Frisk picked up their fork and stirred the noodles.

“I'm still too young for alcohol. But really, I got everything I ever wanted with you guys being here with me.”

“You said that last year, Frisk. Toriel have it on video.”

“That's because I really don't want any gifts. Getting to meet you and others was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Aww,” Alphys said, sitting down next to Frisk and grabbing the remote, “Well, I have something in mind for you but I won't say what it is.”

“Thanks, Alphys. So, what are we watching this time?”

“It's the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie OVA. They just released it and I can't wait to see it.”

“Is it based on the first Kissy Cutie or the second one that you hate?”

“The first. I wouldn't spend my money on anything based on the second one.”

“Is that why you have it pirated on your computer?” Alphys smiled and laughed as she started the movie. Frisk smiled and ate some of their noodles.

 

\- -

 

“Okay. While Frisk is hanging out with Doctor Alphys, I believe we should figure out what we should do for their birthday,” Toriel said, sitting down and looking at the monsters that sat at her dining table, all of which Frisk fought and befriended in the past.

“Did they mention what kind of party they want? It'll be much easier to decorate once we know,” Mettaton said, crossing his legs, “I can provide the glitz and sparkle.”

“They have not yet, but this is suppose to be a major birthday for them according to human society. This is the year Frisk becomes an adult,” Toriel said, putting on her reading glasses.

“I can make them a lovely cake, minus any spiders in it, for free,” Muffet said, sipping a cup of tea.

“Thank you for that, Muffet.”

“Huh. Seems like only yesterday we all met Frisk and it seems like yesterday that we all threw them their eighth birthday party,” Sans chimed in as Toriel nodded.

“It does. Just days after freeing us. We owe a lot to Frisk to make this birthday as special as possible. So the cake is taken care of, so are decorations. How about entertainment?”

“I could get my old group together for that, Toriel. I'm sure Napstablook and Shyren would be more than happy to help.” Toriel nodded, writing all of this down.

“Next are the invitations. I do not want anyone that has been bullying Frisk here. Asgore, do you think you can write those?”

“Of course, Toriel. Just how many should I make?”

“You would have to ask Frisk that. How many depends on how many people and monsters they want to come.” Asgore nodded, making a mental note of it.

“And I, the great Papyrus, can make sure anyone who isn't invited gets into the party!” Sans smiled at his brother before speaking.

“Guess that leaves making the party food to you and me, Tori,” he said as Undyne checked her phone.

“Hey, we should wrap this up. Alphie said Frisk just left her place so they're on their way home.” Toriel stood up.

“Thank you all for coming again and I will be in contact with you if anything should change about the plans. Until then, see you all Friday.” As everyone began to leave, Asgore walked over to Toriel, clearing his throat a bit.

“Um, Toriel?”

“Yes, Asgore?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for forgiving after all this time.” Toriel took off her glasses.

“You should be thanking Frisk. They convinced me to change my mind and to make amends with you. Even though you and I are no longer a couple, we can both be there for Frisk, as we once did for Asriel and Chara.” Asgore nodded and smiled.

“I understand. I will talk to Frisk about the invitations and have them written out soon. Until next time, Toriel,” he said, turning and leaving with a smile on his face. Toriel couldn't help but smile before gathering her notes in a folder and closing it. Sans went to clear the table of the various cups that was left behind as someone knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Papyrus called out, going to open it, “Hello?” When he opened the door, he saw no one at first. He stepped out and saw two humans hiding behind the hedges. Squinting a bit, he realized who it was.

“Hello there, Frisk's human parents! Are you here to see Frisk?” he called out and waved, “They're not home right now, but I'm sure you'll see them later.” Sans came out the door, hearing Papyrus yelling and blinked, seeing the two. They ran away as soon as Sans made eye contact with them.

“Aww, they left,” Papyrus said.

“Papyrus, Frisk doesn't them at their party. So make sure they don't show up, okay?”

“Hmm? Alright.”

“Good. Come on. Let's get dinner ready.” Papyrus nodded and headed back inside. Sans sighed and blinked, seeing two small wrapped gifts on the steps. He picked them up and brought them inside.

“Hey Tori,” Sans said, walking over to her, “Frisk's parents left these. Do you think we should give them to Frisk?” Toriel turned to look.

“I think so. It'll be up to Frisk to accept them or not.” Sans nodded and went to put the gifts in Frisk's room as Frisk came in.

“Mom, I'm home,” they called out.

“Welcome home, Frisk. Dinner will be ready soon.” Frisk moved to hug Toriel before walking past Sans to go to their room. On their bed sat the two gifts. Frisk sat on the bed and looked them over, seeing a tag on them, one from 'your real mom' and one from 'your real dad'. They frowned a bit but opened the first one. Inside was a picture frame with a picture of Frisk when they were a small child with their parents and two other siblings in front of a small home. Frisk put the picture back in the box and moved to open the other. Inside the second box was a letter and a small music box. Frisk picked up the music box and wound it up, listening to it play softly. They set the music box by their laptop before taking the two gift boxes and throwing them away. Soon there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Frisk asked, going to the door and opening it, seeing Toriel.

“I just came to get you for dinner. Oh, is that a new music box?”

“It is. It was a birthday gift from my old dad.”

“I see,” she said as Frisk hugged Toriel again and headed downstairs. Toriel smiled and followed them.

 

\- -

 

The leaves were beginning to fall as Frisk was walking home from school. They had passed out the few invitations they had and was eager to get home before heading to the TV studio. Mettaton always did something special for Frisk two days before their birthday. Walking past an alleyway, Frisk heard someone calling out for help weakly. They stopped and looked, seeing a young woman hunched over, leaning against a wall with her arms around her midsection.

“Are you okay, ma'am?” Frisk asked, walking over to her slowly. Frisk could see blood seeping through the woman's crossed arms and rushed over.

“Oh god. What happened? Wait. Don't tell me,” Frisk said, throwing off their backpack and jacket to press against the woman's stomach while fishing out their phone, “You need to keep strength up. Can you at least tell me your name?”

“...” The woman slid to the ground, keeping her eyes on the ground.

“Hey. You got to stay awake. What's your name?” Frisk asked, focusing on the woman while trying to call for an ambulance. While Frisk watched the woman, they failed to notice someone walking up behind them.

“Ma'am, what is your name?”

“...Tra...” The person behind Frisk wrapped an arm around their neck and pulled them away from the woman, making them drop their phone.

“Let me go!” Frisk screamed while struggling as the woman got up, dropping an empty bag of fake blood and pulled out a small syringe. Seeing the needle, Frisk struggled more eventually headbutting the person holding them. He groaned in pain before shoving Frisk face first into a nearby wall, pinning their head against it by their hair while holding their hands with the other hand. The woman walked over and stuck the needle in Frisk's neck and pressed down the plunger. Frisk gasped as a wave of sudden weaken came over them. The man let go of them as Frisk collapsed to the ground. The last thing Frisk saw was their phone lighting up and the two walking over to a van before everything went dark.

 

When Frisk woke up, things were still dark and they were unable to move their arms or legs but they were being carried. They began to struggle again and tried to scream only to find a gag around their mouth.

“Looks like the traitor is awake.”

“Took them long enough. You know the legend of Mt. Ebott, don't you Frisk? You weren't suppose to return.” Frisk listened to their voices carefully, trying to commit them to memory.

“Why'd you stop struggling? I guess you don't care that you're going to die alone in the empty underground.” Frisk started to struggle again only to stop again, feeling dizzy from whatever was injected into their neck. They felt the chill of the cave they entered years ago. The ones carrying them stopped and stood Frisk on their feet and pulling down the gag.

“Any last words?”

“Why? Are all of you anti-monster as well?”

“Of course. And once you're gone, the monsters will come back to try and find you. That's when we'll seal them back. And any that don't leave will be killed.”

“Do you really think they're that stupid? They'll find me first and you will pay.” The blindfold was ripped off Frisk's eyes. Blinking to the light, Frisk saw the hole inches in front of them and tried to scoot back.

“So long, Frisk.” One of them shoved Frisk forward as they turned a bit to see who responsible. They managed to catch a glimpse of one person before disappearing into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some drama. I'm actually halfway through the next chapter already because I was so excited about this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone tries to find Frisk, Frisk find themselves in a familiar place.

There isn't much in the world that would stop Mettaton from performing live, but Frisk is one of them. When the teen didn't show up when they were suppose to (Frisk was never late, not even fashionably), the show didn't go on. Shutting down everything despite the audience's cries of disappointment, Mettaton called Frisk's phone, expecting Frisk to pick up after two rings. When no one answered, Mettaton immediately called Papyrus.

“Papyrus, darling, is Frisk there?”

“No, Mettaton. I thought they were heading to your studio for something.”

“They were suppose to be here, but they're not and they're not answering their phone. I'm getting a bit worried.”

“I can see why you would be, but I'm sure Frisk will be okay.”

“But still, let your brother and Toriel know then meet me at the studio. I'm going to go looking for them.” Papyrus hung up and went to find Toriel and Sans. He found them at the dinner table, working on a jigsaw puzzle together. Sans was the first to look up from the puzzle.

“Hey, Papyrus. What's up?”

“Mettaton just called saying that Frisk hadn't shown up and they're not answering their phone. We're going to go look for them.” Sans blinked and looked over at Toriel, seeing her previously blushing cheeks go pale.

“Tori, I'll go look as well. You stay here in case they come home,” Sans said, standing up and patting Toriel's arm to comfort her. She nodded and nuzzled her cheek against Sans' boney one.

“Please be safe, you two. I will let the others know to look for Frisk as well. This is not like them at all.”

“We will, Tori. And I'll call you as soon as I know something.” Papyrus was already at the door, pulling on his jacket as Sans jogged over to meet him before heading out with him. Toriel sighed and pulled out her phone, carefully texting a message to the others.

_'This is Toriel. Frisk is missing and is not answering their phone. If you can, please look for them and let me know what you find. I am very worried.'_

-

 

Pretty soon, Undyne's studio closed early as she and Alphys began to search the west side of town. Mettaton and Papyrus searched the south end while Asgore and Kid searched the east side and Sans the north side.

 

Undyne frowned, looking around as Alphys typed at her tablet.

“Ngahh! Where could they have gone? Al, can't you track their phone or something?”

“I-I used to, back when they used the one I upgraded. But they changed over to a new one and I h-hadn't had the chance to put any upgrades to it.”

“Where's the one you upgraded?”

“S-still at Toriel's house. Frisk hadn't used it in a couple of years though.” Undyne stopped and punched a wall, putting a hole in it.

“I swear I'm going to beat Frisk up for making us look for them like this!”

“U-Undyne, what if it's not their fault?” The taller looked at Alphys.

“What do you mean, not their fault? Who else could be involved?” Alphys walked over to her and showed her the article she had up on her tablet.

“There's an anti-monster group online that's been stirring up trouble, filing fake monster attack reports and hunting down weaker monsters and k-killing them. They even announced t-that they have something big p-planned.”

“So you think they have something to do with Frisk disappearing?”

“Y-yeah. Frisk is our ambassador. They'll be a target, j-just like anyone with power.” Undyne sighed, handing her girlfriend her tablet.

“Then we need to find where this group is. Let's head to Toriel's and let her know.” Alphys nodded, quickly switching over to Undernet and typing a status update, warning everyone about the group and also to keep a look out for Frisk.

-

 

Mettaton looked around, scanning the area while Papyrus called out to Frisk, looking in places that would make someone think Frisk was playing hide-and-seek.

“This is troubling, Papyrus. I'm not sensing Frisk anywhere.”

“I know. Even I, the great Papyrus, can't find them.” Mettaton sighed and walked over to Papyrus with a sad smile before frowning.

“Papyrus.”

“Yes, Mettaton?”

“Move out the way.”

“W-What?” Mettaton shoved Papyrus out the way as something electrically charged flew past where Papyrus was standing. Mettaton's synthetic hair stood on end as he looked where the attack came from. A man stood in front of Mettaton with some sort of rifle in his hands.

“Just what do you think you're doing?” Mettaton asked the man, who aimed the rifle at Mettaton.

“Your kind isn't welcomed in this area, monster. Get lost or I'll blast you.” Mettaton scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Do you think I'm scared of that little static pea-shooter? Besides, we're looking for our friend. I don't suppose you know where they could be.” Papyrus poked his head out of the bushes he was shoved into as the man cocked the rifle.

“Any monster friend of yours would be dead if they're around here. This is your last chance to leave.”

“My friend is human, unlike you. I have done nothing wrong and you want to hurt me? Even us monsters have the decency to hurt someone who's hurt others. Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or-” The man pulled the trigger, hitting Mettaton square in the chest with another electrically charged shot. He fell back with a scream, twitching a bit.

“Mettaton!” Papyrus yelled, running over to him as the man stepped closer to the two.

“This is it, monsters.” He cocked his rifle again, aiming this time at Papyrus. Papyrus turned, looking at the man as Mettaton started to laugh.

“Oh, yes~ Thank you for the quick recharge, _darling_.” He sat up, his eyes glowing, “I was just starting to feel a little drained. Now then...” He stood up, “Papyrus. Go back to Toriel's. I'll be along shortly.”

“B-But...”

“Papyrus. Go...” His voice shifted to a deeper pitch as his core began to flash brightly, “...NOW.” Papyrus nodded and ran off quickly. Once he was sure Papyrus was gone, Mettaton spoke again as his form changed from EX to NEO.

“You just made the biggest mistake of your life, human: attacking me with the intent to kill. I'm no longer bound to my programmed restraints and can take your life right now so you better say your prayers.” He held up his right arm, aiming the canon at the man, who dropped his rifle and started to run. Mettaton's smile shifted into a frown as he fired his canon, hitting his target with deadly accuracy.

-

 

“Mister Dreemurr, do you think we'll find Frisk?” Kid asked as Asgore nodded with a worried look on his face.

“I'm sure we will if we stay determined.” Kid nodded, looking down at his feet for a moment.

“Sir, I don't know if this is a good time, but there's someone I have a crush on, but they feel like they're not worthy of having someone like that.”

“Is that so?” He looked to the younger monster.

“Y-Yeah. I mean, me and this person have been friends for years and it's only recently that I've felt like I have a crush on them.”

“I see. Have you told them?” Asgore looked around a bit more.

“Not to their face. I left a note for them though. I even used my best pick-up line.”

“Did you happen to leave it in their locker at school?” Kid stopped in his tracks.

“How do you know?”

“Frisk told me everything,” he said, looking at Kid, “I shouldn't be the one to tell this, but Frisk isn't interested in love right now. You might want to try again some time later, okay?” Kid frowned, but nodded.

“I understand, sir. Let's focus on finding them!” Asgore nodded as the two kept looking around for Frisk. Soon, Asgore heard two humans talking and motioned for Kid to stop and keep quiet.

“You think they'll go back if their leader goes missing?”

“That's the plan: kidnap the leader and watch them lose hope. That'll drive them back underground.”

“And if they don't leave?”

“Then we turn them into dust, all of them. A lot of them were easy to kill. They didn't even fight back.”

“So you know what they're weak against?”

“No, but does it matter? That traitor is gone so we just have to wait.” Asgore grit his teeth in anger, wanting to attack them. Kid saw the look in Asgore's eyes and started to think. He nudged Asgore's arm, making him look at him. Kid jumped up to whisper something in his ear. Asgore listened and nodded as Kid ran in front of the humans.

“Yo, dudes!” He yelled, getting their attention, “Bet you can't kill me!” He shook his butt at them as the two started after him. Kid ran and turned the corner where Asgore was waiting with his trident. Once Kid past Asgore, he held the trident out, knocking the two humans on their backs. He walked over to them, his face hidden in the shadows.

“So you like to prey on the weak? Why don't you try to take on the king of monsters?” The two tried to move back, only to be stopped by a line of fireballs.

“Now, you're going to answer my questions or else I'll take your souls,” he said, sounding as threatening as possible, “Where is my child?”

“W-We don't know! We just know that our leader and her muscles were suppose to kidnap them after school!”

“Give me a name.” The fireballs inched closer.

“We're not suppose to tell any monsters!”

“Is that a fact? Then what can you tell me? I am not a very patient monster when my children are involved.” The two looked at each other before looking at Asgore.

“W-We know that once you guys catch wind that they're missing, our leader is going to the police to say you guys had something to do with their disappearance. Y-You know, to make the public think you monsters should be back underground.”

“I see. I thank you both for your cooperation.”

“S-so you're letting us go?” Asgore lifted his head, his eyes cold.

“Just so you can take the lives of my kind again?” His lifted the trident above his head and brought it down between the two men, cracking the ground under them, “If I find out that either of you have killed one more monster, I'm going to take your souls. Understand?” They nodded and quickly scrambled away as Asgore sighed. Kid ran back over to him.

“Whoa… Hey. We gotta tell Ms. Toriel about this,” he said as Asgore nodded and headed back with him.

-

 

Sans walked around, his phone up to where his ear would be as he dialed Frisk's phone again. He looked around, avoiding the few people who walked past him.

“Come on, Frisk… pick up,” he muttered before stopping by an alleyway, hearing something. He heard a phone going off, playing a clip of a song. If he had a heart, it would have stopped. It was the ring tone Frisk had set for Sans' phone.

_Mm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well?_

The phone lit up the alley enough for Sans to see Frisk's blood covered jacket and backpack on the ground. Nearly dropping his own phone, he rushed over to the alley and looked around. Wherever Frisk was, they didn't go without a fight. His hands shook a bit as he picked up the jacket. Being on the surface for past decade, Sans got to learn more about humans. The one thing that stuck out was that if they lose enough blood, they could die. Time seemed to stop as he scanned the ground for a blood trail to see which way Frisk could have been taken.

“Calm down, Sans,” he told himself, closing his eyes, “You won't find them in a panic.” He sighed and opened his eyes, looking around again. He moved around the alley carefully, making sure he had Frisk's phone in his pocket. Soon, something caught his eye: a torn clear plastic pouch with what looked like blood in it. It took Sans all of two seconds to figure out the blood on Frisk's jacket must have been fake. Someone must have taken advantage of Frisk's kind nature and kidnapped them. His left eye began to glow brightly and intensely before he closed his eyes again, calming himself down. There was no need to waste precious energy getting upset while Frisk was still missing. He gathered up Frisk's things and took a shortcut back home, walking to the very back of the alley and teleporting in front of the front door. Before he could open the door, he heard Toriel yelling from the other side.

“What do you mean you will not file a missing persons report for them just because I am not their human mother? I am their legal guardian and caretaker. You have to do some- hello?” She looked at her phone, seeing that the person on the other end hung up. She glared and set the phone down before sitting in her chair again, hiding her face in her hands. Sans walked in and closed the door softly.

“Tori? You okay? Did they come by?” Toriel looked up at Sans and shook her head.

“No, they have not. Did you have any luck finding them?” Sans sighed and walked to the table, setting Frisk's jacket and backpack on it as well as their phone. He spoke up the moment he saw Toriel start to tear up at the bloody jacket.

“It's fake blood. Someone must have tricked Frisk into thinking they were hurt so they could kidnap them.”

“Oh god. Where do you think they took Frisk?”

“I don't know, Tori, but I won't stop looking until I find them.” Sans moved over to her and held her hands in his before touching his mouth to her forehead gently, his own way of kissing her. Toriel hiccuped softly, trying not to cry more than she already was. Sans slowly moved his hands from hers and wrapped his arms around her. Toriel wrapped her arms around Sans, crying on his shoulder. He tightened his grip a bit, mentally promising to himself that whoever did this was going to burn in Hell by his hands.

 

\- -

 

The golden flowers used to be a lot softer. Frisk landed in the middle of a patch of flowers, landing on their shoulder hard enough to dislocate it and hit their head on the hard ground underneath. They cried out in pain for a moment before passing out from the pain.

 _'Frisk? Can you hear me?'_ A voice called out softly in Frisk's mind. The voice reminded them of Asriel before another voice spoke up.

 _'I doubt they can. They are unconscious.'_ That voice Frisk knew all too well from their nightmares.

_'That never stopped you from invading Frisk's dreams, Chara.'_

_'Whatever. Are you going to untie them or not?'_ Vines began to creep around Frisk's hands and ankles, tangling themselves with the rope that bound them.

 _'I'm doing that now. These ropes are really tough.'_ They tugged at the rope, unintentionally moving Frisk around. Seeds from the surrounding flowers sticking to their clothes, hair and face.

_'You're getting your seeds all over them. You sicko.'  
'Do you want to try this, Chara? I'll be more than happy to let you untie Frisk.'_

_'I would if I wasn't just a spirit.'_

_'Then shut up and let me concentrate.'_ There was a snap as the rope around Frisk's ankles broke.

_'Wow. You're finally a big kid. You stood up to me.'_

_'Now is not the time for this, Chara. Why don't you try to wake Frisk up since that's all you're really good for?'_

_'...I swear, Asriel. If it wasn't for you becoming a soulless daisy, I would never have guessed you had any backbone at all.'_ Chara appeared in Frisk's mind, grinning. _'Frisk… if you ever want to see your family again alive, you'll wake up.'_

 _'Don't call me by that name. I'm not him anymore.'_ With another snap, the rope around Frisk's hands broke.

_'Oh right. You're Flowey. Flowey the flower. The stupidest name I've heard for something.'_

_'At least I have a physical body and I don't have to rely on someone landing on my grave for me to do anything. How many times have you tried to possess the others that fell down here and failed? Oh, right. Six times. Because none of them were violent enough for you to control and they lacked the same determination we both have.'_ A vine moved to Frisk's face and nudged their cheek, trying to get Frisk to wake up.

 _'You're not going to wake them like that. Might as well let them sleep until they wake up on their own. That injured shoulder is going to slow them down.'_ Soon Frisk began to groan, starting to come around. They opened their eyes for a moment, seeing what they assumed was another goat monster standing over them before closing their eyes.

“Frisk? You have to wake up...” A voice said softly as they opened them again. Frisk was greeted by a swaying yellow flower.

“Welcome back to the Underground, Frisk,” Flowey said, “Golly, you must really like being down here with me.”

“F-Flowey? What-” They started to sit up before hissing in pain and grabbing their left arm.

“You didn't listen to me, Frisk. I told you that there were a lot of Floweys out on the surface and looks like you took some of their “friendliness pellets” to the neck and shoulder.”

“I-I need to get back to the surface.”

“Why not just reset to your last save? Problem solved.” Frisk shook their head.

“I haven't saved in years. If I reset now, I'll be back at mom's right after she moved into her new house on the surface.”

“You… hadn't saved in eleven years? I would call you an idiot, but I think that would be an understatement. What if someone would have killed you up there?” Frisk stood up carefully, holding their arm close to their body.

“Let's go, Flowey.”

“Huh? Where are we going?”

“Back home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate getting home wifi again, take this 6 page chapter as a gift. Writing this for you guys fill me with determination


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey tries to help Frisk out.

Frisk frowned, walking through the empty Ruins as Flowey crept along behind them. They were careful not to move their arm too much before reaching a save point.

“I almost forgot how it feels to save,” they said before trying to move their arm. They cried out in pain and held it again as Flowey appeared in front of them.

“You really have gotten stupider on the surface. Save points can only restore your body back to completely healed if you're close to death or if you die. Otherwise, they just replenish your soul,” he spoke with a smile before tilting his head to the side, “...But since you just saved and all, maybe I can-”

“Don't even think about it. I don't know if you're still wanting a human soul or not.” Flowey frowned as Frisk continued through the Ruins. Flowey sighed and followed them.

“Why would I want a soul now? Having six was hell. Having seven made me feel things...”

“What would one soul do to you?”

“I… don't know. Maybe I'll go back to being a normal monster.”

“It'd be nice to have the real Asriel back,” Frisk said before stopping by a wall and lifting their left arm up to it. Flowey tilted his head in confusion before speaking.

“Just what do you think you're doing?” Frisk took a deep breath and pushed against the wall as hard as they could, trying to pop their shoulder back into place. They held back a scream and fell to their knees, clutching their arm.

“As much as I like watching you torture yourself, Frisk, don't you need to get back as soon as possible?”

“S-shut up. I know, but I can't move too fast with a dangling arm.” They took a shaky breath before noticing a thorn covered vine creeping over to them. Frisk jumped away from it and glared at the flower feet away from them.

“What did I just tell you?”

“I wasn't going to kill you, idiot. I was going to help you pop it back into place,” Flowey spoke with a twisted smile on his face, “Just hold still and-” The vine crept over to Frisk again before they kicked it away.

“You try to touch me again without my consent and I'm going to stomp you into the ground.”

“If you would have killed me before I ran away, you wouldn't have to deal with me right now.”

“And miss seeing you as Asriel? No way, _big brother._ ”

“Don't call me that!” Flowey hissed as Frisk kept going with a smirk.

 

Soon the two made it to Toriel's old home, finding it to be the same as it was years ago. Frisk smiled at the sight of it and went to the save point in front of it.

“Frisssssk~ Let me help you. It will be so easy to just wrap your arm up and shove it back into place.” They ignored Flowey and walked inside. Even after all this time, the house felt like Toriel had just been there. They walked through the living room to the kitchen, seeing the pie Toriel made still there. Flowey followed them and frowned.

“You're not seriously going to eat a slice of eleven year old pie, are you?”

“Monster food doesn't spoil,” they said, cutting a slice with a butter knife they found. They took a bite of the pie and smiled softly.

“Still tastes fresh to me. Do you want some, big brother?”

“No and stop calling me your brother!” Frisk finished off the slice and went to their old room. Things were still in place. Frisk sat on the bed and smiled before laying on it, closing their eyes.

“Now what are you doing? We need to get to Snowdin.”

“I need to take a break, Flowey. I told you I can't move too much with this arm.” Without realizing it, Frisk drifted to sleep. Flowey watched them sleep for a moment before a dark smile crept onto his face. Soon normal vines wrapped around the bed and Frisk before tightening slowly. Once he was satisfied, some thorn covered vines wrapped around Frisk's arm lightly as to not wake them just yet.

“You idiot… who ever said that you were in control?” The vines around their arm tightened, causing Frisk to jolt awake.

“Flowey! What the fuck are you doing?!” The flower began to laugh as Frisk struggled to get out of the bed. Panic began to set in when they realized they couldn't move.

“Just calm down, friend. I know what I'm doing.” His face warped to something out of a nightmare before Frisk screamed out. Flowey stopped, watching Frisk continue to struggle, eyes clenched shut.

“...Are you actually scared, Frisk?” Flowey asked softly.

“Flowey, please let me go. I don't like being unable to move. I will let you fix my arm if you just let me up,” they spoke quickly, still struggling against the vines pinning them to the bed. He watched the other for a moment, wanting to tighten the vines more just to mess with Frisk, but soon loosened all of them. Frisk scrambled out of the bed, panting hard and shaking.

“Frisk?” The tone of his voice changed a bit since he had never seen Frisk act like this.

“Don't ever trap me like that again, Flowey.” He nodded a bit before they looked down at him.

“W-what's with that look, Frisk?”

“I said you can fix my arm if you let me go. So do it.”

“Wait. You're actually letting me help you?” Frisk nodded and grabbed a pillow before sitting against a wall.

“Just get it over with so we can get to the castle.” A normal vine wrapped around their arm as Frisk hid their face against the pillow.

“Take a deep breath and think happy thoughts~” Once he saw Frisk take a deep breath, he tightened the vine around their arm and shoved them hard against the wall. Frisk cried out into the pillow, feeling their arm popping back into place.

“Better?” Frisk lifted their head and rotated their arm and shoulder before nodding.

“Thank you.”

“See, Frisk? You can trust me. After all, I am your best friend.” They walked over to where Flowey was and kissed the top two petals, making the flower hiss at them.

“Alright. Let's get going.”

 

\- -

 

Sans held Toriel's hand as the others began to tell her what they had found out. By the time Mettaton stumbled back with his battery almost drained dry, Toriel was leaning on both Sans and Asgore for support. The very thought that someone had used Frisk's kind nature against them to kidnap them just to force the monsters back underground made her sick to her stomach.

“So, where do we start to looking now that we know they were kidnapped?” Undyne asked as Toriel wiped her eyes.

“I am not sure. If what they told Asgore is true, we cannot rely on the humans to help with the search. They have already refused to file a missing persons report for them. So we will have to rally up our kind to help in the efforts.” Undyne nodded as Alphys started tapping away on her tablet. Papyrus walked back over to everyone.

“Well, Mettaton is recharging in my room. I still have no idea what could have drained his battery so much even though that human recharged him. So, what is the plan of action, Toriel?”

“We keep looking for them,” she spoke, her tone of voice shifting from a worried mother to a queen's, “If we cannot find them before the humans do, this could spark another war and I do not want that to happen.” Asgore nodded as Alphys' tablet chimed.

“O-Oh. I just got a message from Mettaton,” she said, looking over the message, “He said that his cousin is heading back underground to check on some of the snails that were left behind as well as Muffet's pet. Do you want him to search for Frisk there?” Toriel nodded.

“Please have him do so. If they are trying to have us take the blame for Frisk's disappearance, I have a feeling they took them back to Mt. Ebott.” Alphys responded to Mettaton as Asgore sighed.

“And if they are in the underground alone… we might have to hurry to find them. They could be hurt and unable to get to the castle alone.” Sans sighed, holding Toriel's hand a bit tighter. He wanted to see if they were there, but for the most part, they may not be down there. He would just have to wait. But until then…

“Tori, I'm going out. I got some business to take care of.” He kissed her forehead and walked out the house before anyone said anything. Looking at his phone, a text came in with an address. He pulled up his hoodie and started to walk, his eye sockets completely dark. Someone was going to have a really, really bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. Sorry for this being a bit later than normal, but I'm out of town with my husband and his family for the holidays. But fear not. Once the new year rolls around (with constant wifi) I will still try to stick to my one chapter a week update schedule. And if this one does not update, odds are, one of my others did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's trip to the Underground comes to an end.

Finding some old jackets, Frisk pulled one on before heading downstairs to the gate.

“So what are you going to do once we're in Snowdin? Nobody's there,” Flowey said.

“Once we get there, we go to Waterfall and Hotland then the castle. From there, we go through the old barrier room and head back into town.” Frisk walked past the open gate and pulled the jacket closer to their body.

“Do we have to go to all of those places? It's just a waste of time.”

“We don't have Sans and his shortcuts to help us out here.”

“No, we don't need that smiling trash bag's help. I was talking about the river person.” Frisk nodded and continued along the way, stopping for a moment to build a snowman.

“...I'm not even going to ask,” Flowey said, moving ahead. Frisk smiled and continued forward, actually glad the puzzles Papyrus and Sans had set up were still solved.

“So, what exactly is going on up there that you had to come back down here?” Flowey looked back at Frisk for a reply.

“I didn't come back by choice, you know. As for the surface, looks like even after 10 years, monsters are still hated. They threw me down here in an attempt to get everyone back underground.”

“That's stupid. Do those idiots really think that'll work?”

“That's what I said. But then they told me any monster who don't come back down here will be killed. That's why we need to get back up there as soon as possible.”

“….So, we're going by river to Hotland?”

“I will and I'll just meet you there, okay? You'll be there faster than I will.” Flowey nodded as they reached Snowdin.

“It's so quiet without anyone here,” Flowey said, “It's almost unsettling.” Frisk looked around, trying not to think back to the nightmare they had with Chara. For a brief moment, Frisk could see the pile of dust that was Papyrus and nearly dry heaved.

“Let's get going. There's no point in wasting time here,” Flowey said, using a vine to tug at Frisk's hand. They blinked and nodded, heading to where Riverperson would meet someone. Flowey looked at the cloaked figure and frowned.

“You better bring them straight to Hotland. No stops or detours, understand?”

“Tra la la. I will see to it that they will. Tra la la.” With that Flowey disappeared under the ground, heading straight for Hotland. Frisk turned to the Riverperson and smiled.

“Do you mind stopping in Waterfall first? There's something I need to do first.” For a moment, Frisk saw a hint of a smile from under the hood before stepping onto the boat.

“Tra la la. Off we go. Tra la la.”

 

Once in Waterfall, Frisk made their way to Gerson's shop, honestly surprised to see the old monster still there.

“Well, what a surprise! How are you doing, Frisk?” he asked, looking up from a gemstone he had in his hands.

“Hello, Gerson. I'm okay, just heading back up to the castle to get back to the surface. I stopped by to check on you.”

“I see. Care for a sea tea or crab apple? I still have plenty.” Frisk nodded, taking two of each.

“Are you sure you don't want to come up with us? You've been down here for 10 years without much of anyone coming by.”

“I'm sure. I know the surface has changed since I was last up there, but us monsters are still not completely welcomed. Even if I wanted to go up there, one hit from any monster hater and I'd be a pile of dust,” he chuckled a bit, “No, these old bones were not meant to see the surface anymore. Besides, someone's gotta take care of the Blook snail farm until Napstablook comes by.”

“Wait. Napstablook still comes down here to check on the snails?”

“Yes. In fact, I think today's the day. Maybe they can help you get out of here without you having to go all the way to the castle.” Frisk smiled and gently hugged Gerson, who blinked and hugged them back.

“You've done a lot of wonderful things, Frisk. Just know that I'm proud of you, just like everyone who met you.” They nodded and let Gerson go.

“Then I'll see you around then.”

“Say hello to Kind Fluffybuns and Toriel for me.” Frisk smiled and left the shop, heading to Napstablook's snail farm. They saw a large group of snails and smiled, remembering playing Thundersnail with Napstablook years ago and coming in second place. They went over to one of the snails and gently pet it as something grazed their cheek from behind. Frisk turned quickly and saw Flowey.

“Hey, buddy. We were suppose to meet up in Hotland. Why are you stopping here?” He had several friendliness pellets circling him. Frisk frowned a bit, touching their bleeding cheek.

“Napstablook is coming down here. I can hitch a ride with him. You can come with us too.”

“Yeah… no. Why are you changing our plans now? How can you be so sure that he'll take you home anyway?”

“We're friends. And I'm sure he's worried about me too.”

“If he's soooo worried, why hasn't he shown up yet, huh?” Frisk stood up and walked over to Flowey.

“H-Hey. Back off!” He flung more pellets at Frisk who dodged with no problem.

“You're coming with me to the surface.”

“Like hell I will! I don't want to see any of those idiots again!” Vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Frisk, holding them in place.

“Let me go, Flowey!” The flora began to laugh, surrounding Frisk with several circles of friendliness pellets. Before he could do anything, he felt something wet fall on him.

“What the-?” Flowey looked up, seeing Napstablook hovering over him, synthetic tears falling down his face. Frisk smiled as the vines retracted.

“Ew. Stop crying on me, you freak.” Flowey disappeared under the ground as Frisk moved over to the bot.

“Napstablook, I'm so happy to see you.”

“Oh, Frisk,” he said, smiling a bit, “I'm happy to see you too. Everyone's been looking for you.”

“They have?”

“Yeah. In fact, Metta told me to come down here and look for you after I checked on the snails.” He landed and went over to the snails, “But you being here makes things… a bit easier.”

“That's good. I need to get home and fast.”

“Of course. Looks like everyone is doing good here. We can go now… if you want.” Frisk nodded as Napstablook walked back over to them.

“Oh. We need to let the others know I found you so they can stop looking.” He pulled out his phone, “Do.. you want to take a selfie with me?” Frisk moved over to Napstablook as he aimed his phone and took the picture.

“A-Alright. Let's go. Do you mind if I… hugged you while I take you home?” Frisk nodded as they hugged Napstablook. He wrapped an arm around Frisk and headed out of the Underground.

 

Alphys refreshed her tablet and blinked, seeing a picture pop up on her Undernet feed.

“G-Guys! He found them!” she said, getting everyone's attention. Undyne ran over to look.

“He did? Where were they?”

“Looks like the Blook snail farm. Wow, look at all those likes and comments. Everyone is happy to see Frisk is safe.” Undyne took the tablet and went to the living room.

“Hey, Toriel! Look who Napstablook found!” She handed the tablet to Toriel, who started to tear up in joy. Asgore looked and smiled.

“Thank goodness they're safe. Once they get home, we need to figure out who took them.” Toriel nodded and texted Sans the good news.

 

\- -

 

Sans phone vibrated in his pocket as he came up to a somewhat nice townhouse. He took out a small notepad and opened it, looking it over. He had notes scribbled on it, mostly about who was in the home and other stats. Pulling his hoodie up on his head, he went up to the door and knocked. He put the notepad away as the door opened. A young woman stood at the door with her dark brown hair done up in a bun.

“Yes? Who are you?”

“H u m a n...” His left eye began to glow before dodging a kick from the woman.

“You're a monster. Why are you here?”

“I dunno. Why did you kidnap our ambassador and dumped them in the Underground?” The woman whistled as several guys surrounded Sans.

“Why don't you and all of your monster friends go down there and ask Frisk yourselves?” Sans chuckled, shaking his head.

“I have a better question for all of you: do you want to have a bad time?” His left eye started to glow as his grin turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, everyone. I've been dealing with writer's block and some issues at home. But I'm trying to keep it updated as much as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone celebrates Frisk's return.

The moment Napstablook landed with Frisk, the two were surrounded by worried and relieved family. Asgore immediately swept Frisk up in a hug as Mettaton hugged his cousin, thanking him.

“Frisk. We're so happy to have you back home,” Asgore said, planting a kiss on the top of their head, “Are you hurt? Hungry?” Frisk smiled at him as they were set down.

“I'm okay, dad. My shoulder still hurts a little bit, but other than that, I'm okay.” Toriel was next to hug Frisk.

“Do you need me to heal your shoulder? And you did not say if you were hungry or not.”

“I'm not hungry. There was still a pie in your old house that I ate. And if you want to heal my shoulder, you can.” Toriel nodded as her hands started to glow a soft green.

“We are glad that you are back. We have a lot to discuss, Frisk. We need to know who did this to you.”

“...I don't know for sure, but I did see one of the guys that threw me into the Underground.”

“Let's get you inside and warmed up then you can tell us everything.” Frisk nodded as everyone headed back in.

“Mom? Where's Sans?”

“I am not sure. He is not answering his phone.” Frisk sighed and nodded, happy to be back with their family.

\- -

Sans panted heavily, staring down the woman in front of him. Her lackeys were nothing, all of them knocked out, but she was giving him a run for his money. Time to end this.

“Listen, human. I don't want to fight anymore than I have to so how about we call it a draw?” he asked, shrugging a bit, “Me and my buddies will go looking for Frisk and you get to keep living. What do you say?” The woman panted a bit, her hair falling out of the bun she had it in.

“So, you're just going to let me go? I thought all of your monsters fought until the death.”

“Nah. That's not my thing. So, truce?” He held his hand out to her. She eyed him carefully before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Glad to know you're not so bad for a human,” Sans said, closing his eyes for a moment, “But if you want to keep on my good side...” He opened his eyes as a grid of bones came up, trapping the woman in place and piercing her soul.

“...You'd leave Frisk alone.” Once he heard the soul break in half, he dismissed the bones, letting the woman's body fall to the ground. He sighed and moved to teleport away before a soft glowing caught his eye. The woman's soul floated inches above her body, bright red in color with the crack in the middle. He squinted as the soul shook and repaired itself.

“Fuck,” he muttered as the soul returned to the woman's body, causing her to stir. He took a step back and teleported back home. He felt his phone vibrating again and checked it. 6 messages from Toriel, one from Papyrus and the new one from a weird number. He opened the newest one first.

 _'you dunked her yet?'_ Before he could type out a reply, the front door opened.

“Oh, there you are, brother! Frisk is home!” Papyrus said as Sans blinked.

“Really?”

“Yes! They were telling us about what happened,” he said, “I was just about to go out and get some pasta to make some spaghetti for them.”

“I see. You go ahead then. I wanna talk to Frisk.” The taller hugged Sans and went about his way as Sans went inside.

 

“That was when Napstablook found me and brought me back home,” Frisk said, setting down their cup of tea and looking up, seeing Sans, “Hey, Sans.”

“Hey Frisk. Welcome home.” He walked over and ruffled their hair, “I hope you gave your kidnappers hell.”

“I did what I could, Sans. They drugged me, but I managed to headbutt one of them.” He nodded and looked over at Toriel.

“Sorry for not answering your texts, Tori. I didn't hear my phone going off.” He moved over to her and lightly peck her cheek.

“As long as you are okay too, Sans.”

“Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired. I'm gonna head up to my room.” Toriel nodded as Sans went up to his room and closed the door. Turning his phone off, Sans flopped on his bed and was soon asleep, having used far too much magic today.

From the front door, a knock was heard. Mettaton got up and went to the door, “Hello?” A police officer stood there with a serious look on his face.

“Hello, sir. I'm Officer Stephen Jackson. I came by to ask you all a few questions about Frisk's disappearance.”

“You're a little too late, officer. Frisk has been found and returned to us.” Frisk got up and moved to the door, waving to the officer.

“That's good to hear,” he said, “But I still need to know what happened.” Mettaton glared a bit before Frisk stepped in front of him.

“Mettaton, this is the officer who helps me with my ambassador work at the police station. Mister Jackson, I had been missing for a few hours. Are you just finding out about this?”

“Yes and I'd been at the station all day. We were alerted to your disappearance and told your family here had something to do with it. I knew that was bullshit and came right over.”

“You're right about that. Oh, come on in. I'll explain what happened so no one tries to come after everyone here.” Mettaton moved out the way as the two humans went to sit and talk.

“Toriel, darling. I'm going to head home. I'll be sure to let my viewers know that Frisk is safe,” he said, waving before leaving.

“Yeah, same with me and Alphys,” Undyne said, “We're glad Frisk is home. We'll see you later.” Toriel waved as the couple left, leaving her alone with Asgore, who stepped into the kitchen to make more tea.

 

Hours passed before Sans slowly started to wake up. The first thing he noticed that his room was dark, meaning it was night time. The second thing he noticed that the mattress he was laying on was a lot softer than it was earlier. So was the pillow that wasn't there before. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't his room.

“Oh, you are finally awake?” a familiar voice asked softly. He smiled and faced the voice.

“How'd I get in your room, Tori? I thought we weren't going to share a room for a while.” Toriel closed the book she was reading.

“Well, I had gone upstairs to wake you up for dinner but you were having a nightmare.” His smile faded a bit as she continued.

“I tried to wake you, but nothing happened so I sat with you, hugging you until you calmed down. Papyrus came upstairs and told me that you tend to have nightmares often so I brought you in here to rest, thinking maybe if you had someone nearby, you would not have another one.” Sans looked down a bit before moving to wrap his arms around Toriel, hiding his face on her shoulder.

“'m sorry that you had to deal with me and my nightmares like this, Tori.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

“It is okay, Sans. This is what I am here for as your girlfriend: to comfort you when you need it. If you want to stay in here with me tonight, you can.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded, nuzzling him a bit.

“Even you deserve a good night's rest for all you do to support everyone here.” Sans sighed happily before slowly drifting back to sleep in Toriel's arms. And for once for as far back as he could remember, he didn't have a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy. It's amazing what you can write in one day when you can finally focus on it. I'm sorry for the delay again. Depression has been giving me a bad time, but I'm working through it. Also, any old characters from the game you want to see in the next two or three chapters? Let me know!


End file.
